Life After the End of the World
by Manakins
Summary: Life after the Grand Magical Games has turned boring and predictable for team Natsu. What happens when Lucy decides she wants to seek some new thrills, and how will Gray and Natsu react when they suddenly find her irresistible? Rated M for a reason and awesome citrus flavoured adult content to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

I have posted this story before but I wasn't really happy with the direction it was taking. I've taken down the old story and am starting fresh. Worth a re-read as a lot of content has changed, as well as new chapters! Please rate and review and let me know what you think!

...

Life after the end of the world

There are many problems which an individual encounters in their day to day lives. Some are easy to solve and some are not, but many are worse than others. Each individual has their own scale by which they rate a problem. It is a funny fact that while most consider a serious problem to be some debilitating or otherwise highly uncommon and largely life effecting issue, many people also have terrible difficultly solving problems which to someone else would be so simple. An example of this theory was currently taking place in the beautiful city of Magnolia, inside a tall and lavish building which bore the insignia of the town's mage guild, Fairy Tail.

Inside this guild hall a tall, well-muscled and pink haired mage was currently faced with what he perceived to be the worst problem he had ever encountered. You see this young mage had found himself staring at the ceiling, completely void of any and all interesting tasks or trials which could have served the purpose of capturing his attention. In short, Natsu was bored. His longtime companion and partner in crime, a talking blue cat named Happy, was sitting next to him eating a fish and seeming quite content to continue his current activity for the rest of this stifling hot day. Natsu sighed out loud as he was feeling exactly the opposite. It wasn't the heat that was bothering him as he quite liked it, it was simply that he had a great deal of energy and nothing to do with it.

Natsu scanned the room slowly, waiting for ideas to pop out at him. Across the room he saw Gray Fullbuster, the annoying exhibitionist ice mage, standing in his usual attire of black boxers and nothing else. Usually fighting Gray would be a great way to spend his energy, but unfortunately there was a certain red-headed mage present whom could hold the title of both Beauty and The Beast. Erza Scarlet was sitting at a table with Wendy, a young blue haired dragon slayer, eating her customary piece of strawberry cheesecake. Natsu sighed again, Erza would only break up the fight in seconds and he would be back to square one. His eyes kept moving and found Cana, pretty brunette mage who could drink anybody he knew under that table. Cana and Natsu didn't really have much to do with each other usually as Natsu was not a big drinker. After the events of the Grand Magic Games everything else just seemed dull. Disappointed again Natsu went back to staring at the ceiling when he heard the guild doors open behind him. He turned to see his busty blonde friend, Lucy Heartfilia, walk into the guild and a smile lit up his face, Lucy would know what he could do!

"Lucy!" Natsu called, standing up and waving to get her attention. Lucy looked in his direction and smiled brightly, she held up a finger and then gestured to the bar to indicate she was going to order something before she came to sit with him. Natsu nodded and sat back down, excited just at the prospect that she may have ideas of how he could pass the time. He watched her walk to the bar and noticed she was in a particularly short black skirt as usual and white midriff baring tank top which showed a large amount of cleavage. Lucy was a bit funny this way, she was quite confident in how she looked and yet she never seemed to notice the way people stared at her when she wore such little clothing. Not even Natsu could keep his thoughts fully platonic when she dressed like that, but he was very good at pretending not to notice. Natsu shrugged inwardly, he didn't really care why Lucy was like that as it only mattered that she was, in fact, Lucy.

On her way back to his table, drink in hand, Lucy stopped past the request board and scanned it intently before pulling down a piece of paper and coming to sit down.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"What do you have there?" Natsu inquired, gesturing to the piece of paper in her hand. He'd already scoured the board looking for good jobs earlier that morning, but he hadn't seen the one she'd held in her hand. Maybe Mira had put it up when he wasn't looking.

"It is a job request" Lucy began reading "Our town is being plagued by a kleptomaniac. No one can find their keys, matching socks have been eradicated and everyone is missing a shoe! Please Help! Reward 150.000 jewels for catching the thief and an extra 50.000 jewels for finding items already missing" Lucy handed him the piece of paper "I thought with your nose you could sniff the items out to find where they were being stashed you know" Natsu could barely contain his excitement, finally he had something to do!

"This sounds awesome Lucy! Such a high reward for such a simple job! They must be pretty desperate" Natsu called out to Gray, after all they were part of the same team "Underpants man, you want to tag along?" Natsu could see a vein popping out of his head at Gray's obvious dislike of the nickname, however he calmed down quickly.

"Sure, sounds great Fire Brain" Gray wasn't as outwardly enthusiastic, however he was also bored stupid and nothing else he could think of sounded better.

"Great. Erza? Wendy? Are you coming?" Simultaneously the girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Natsu" Replied Wendy sweetly "But Erza and I are going shopping today. I need to get some new clothes" Lucy's ears perked up at this.

"Wait, shopping…." Lucy looked back at the girls but Natsu and Gray quickly interrupted. No way would they allow Lucy to ditch them in favor of a shopping trip. They needed this but going with just each other would be far too weird and they both knew it would only end in disaster.

"Come on then Lucy!" Natsu shouted, grabbing the top of her left arm.

"Yeah let's go" Gray said, grabbing the top of her right arm. They pulled and Lucy was soon out of her chair, being dragged backwards out of the guild.

"Hey wait my lemonade!" Lucy sighed forlornly as she realized the boys were not going to wait for her to finish her drink.

"Oh hey Mira, we are taking this one!" Natsu shouted to the white haired beauty at the bar just as they were exiting the doors.

"Aye!" Said Happy, flying along behind them.

It was a short train ride from Magnolia to the small town of Gardenia, however it still left Natsu feeling ill. He scratched his head and tried to walk off the queasy feeling that always accompanied train rides. As bad as it was, at least it was better than sitting in the guild hall doing nothing. He looked around the town and was quite surprised with the wide variety of shops and pretty little houses all in neat rows. It seemed to be quite a nice town, however there were hardly any people around.

"Come on guys, the request is from the Mayor, we need to go see him first" Lucy said, heading in the direction of a sign printed with the words Town Hall. They all kept looking around as they walked, wondering how such a precious little town could have so few people in it.

The Mayor of Gardenia was average looking but not unpleasant, Lucy would have guessed he was in his early forties. Plain brown hair starting to go grey and an average brown suit. The most standoutish thing about him was, funnily enough, his shoes. One was brown and had laces, the other was a grey loafer. Lucy then recalled the words on the job request that everyone was missing shoes and other odd items.

"You're the wizards from Fairy Tail? Oh thank goodness you must do something fast or I will have no residents left in my town!" The Mayor pleaded. "Everyone is moving away because of this damned thief!"

"Of course, we will handle the problem" Lucy said "What can you tell us about the thief?" The Mayor just shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything. No one ever sees him. You could have your keys in your hand then all of a sudden they are gone!" The Mayor sighed "I know you probably find it strange that we are so stressed over this right? They are just keys and shoes after all." He shook his head again "You never realize the value of something until it is gone. I tell you what I wouldn't give for just a pair of matching shoes!"

"It's okay, you can count on us" Natsu said as he began sniffing the Mayor.

"What on Earthland are you doing!" The Mayor exclaimed, clearly unused to having his personal space invaded by pink haired wizards.

"Oh! This is the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He has a very keen sense of smell and is going to find the thief by tracking your missing items!" Lucy explained quickly, embarrassed by Natsu's behavior.

"Oh! Well in that case take this!" The Mayor took off the grey loafer. "The blasted thief has the other one!" Natsu took the shoe and sniffed deeply, immediately regretting it. The shoe was clearly very old and incredibly ripe. Yes it would do nicely to provide a stench to track, however throwing up on the Mayor's carpet would not win them any favours.

"So this thief can strike anytime, anywhere huh…" Gray mused out loud, trying to think of a plan to draw him out. Sometime between leaving the Mayor's office and walking into the street Gray had once again shed his shirt. Natsu and Lucy didn't even bother telling him anymore as they knew it wouldn't change a thing. Lucy understood how the habit had developed from his childhood training, however she often wondered if Gray actually enjoyed letting people see him practically nude. Not that it was a terribly awful site, Gray was quite attractive in his own way of course, but Lucy did wish he could learn to keep his clothes on sometimes. Although today she would forgive him, after all it was sweltering hot and she wasn't in much clothing herself, plus at least he had left his pants on this time.

They were beginning to walk near the edges of the town, going in the direction Natsu's nose dictated. The scenery beyond was not much to look at, just mostly bare plains with several sandy mounds. Some of the mounds had holes in their faces which appeared to lead to tunnels below. Probably made by some local burrowing animal.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, when he looked at her she continued "How do you wear that muffler all the time? Just looking at you is making me hot!" Natsu gave her a cheeky grin.

"Sorry Lucy, didn't mean to get you hot and bothered" Natsu said easily, exchanging a knowing look with Gray over her unintentional innuendo.

"Why don't you just take your clothes off Lucy?" Gray spoke as he smirked "It will help with the heat, trust me!" Lucy huffily crossed her arms over her massive chest.

"You're very funny Graaaaaaaahh!" As they had been talking something had dived from the shadows and latched itself to the pouch in which Lucy kept her Stellar Spirit keys. Fortunately this pouch was attached to a belt and the thief was not able to snatch them away immediately. Unfortunately the momentum knocked Lucy forward and the belt soon broke. Lucy barely managed to grab an end of the belt as she was yanked forward, arms first into one of the holes in the ground. However her body got stuck at the waist and she could not be pulled in any further, the mounds that they assumed were sand were actually made of some kind of sand coloured rock.

Natsu and Gray were stunned. Everything had transpired in the blink of an eye and now Lucy's whole top half was stuck. From the noises she was making it was clear she was still in battle with whatever it was and eventually they heard a muffled but triumphant "AHAH!" which let them know that Lucy had actually managed to hang onto her keys. Lucy had her knees on the ground outside of the hole with her legs spread slightly and they could see her trying to lean back and wiggle her way out.

"I'm stuck!" Lucy shouted, the sound still muffled. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and did the only thing they were capable of doing at that moment: Burst out laughing.

To make matters worse a rogue gust of wind chose that particular moment to come along and flip up Lucy's already very short skirt. Revealing lacy black underwear barely covering half of the firm and pale skin of her backside. Gray and Natsu slowly stopped laughing, tilting their heads slightly to better appreciate the view.

"Lucy that's ssseexy!" Happy giggled and Lucy cried out in frustration, trying to wiggle out of the hold once more.

"Sh..Should we help her?" Natsu stuttered, unable to even blink let alone move his eyes away.

"Y...Yeah… In a minute" Was Gray's response. Neither of the boys ever knew why Lucy's attempts at seduction always failed. They had both accidently seen her naked before, which had definitely been a sight to behold, but something about the position she was in combined with the lace panties really got their hearts racing and blood pumping to a certain area.

"Gate of the Maiden I Open Thee: Virgo!" A cute, pink haired teen popped out of the ground in front of the mound Lucy was stuck in.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo said in a sweet voice as always.

"No Virgo please help me out of here!" Lucy cried. A few seconds later Lucy was free, still blushing furiously as she pulled her skirt down. She ran over to Gray and Natsu and punched them both in their respective faces. The blow knocked them to the ground and neither were in a hurry to stand up again, not wanting to embarrass themselves.

"We deserved that didn't we?" Natsu muttered to Gray.

"Yeah…" Gray muttered back. The situation reminded Natsu of the time he'd run into a naked Lucy during the battle with the dragons. In all fairness he had thought the world was almost about to end and just couldn't resist touching her incredible breasts. Lucy had punched him just like that. Natsu adjusted his pants and dismissed the thought, it didn't count anyway since it technically never happened. Right?

"Is that all Princess?" Asked Virgo. Lucy shook her head.

"Could you stick around for a while Virgo? I think we have found where our thief is hidden." Lucy looked pointedly at Natsu

"Salamander, if you please" Natsu grinned up at her. He knew she was still angry with him and thought about apologizing, but it wouldn't do any good. He really wasn't sorry.

"Okay… give me a sec…" Natsu took a few deep breaths before standing up and Gray stood shortly after. The followed Natsu's nose to a spot about one hundred meters from the town and Lucy asked Virgo to begin digging.

They quickly found themselves in a huge cavern that was surprisingly well lit for being underground. It was like the rock walls almost emitted their own glow which allowed them to see by, and other light drifted in from the hundreds of small tunnels in the walls leading outside. The cavern was full of piles of shoes, socks and various shiny objects including keys, jewelry and other metal trinkets.

"I guess we know what to do now" Natsu said. Virgo dug a wide sloping hole back up to the surface, which Gray used his creation magic to line with stairs. The ever prepared Virgo had produced large canvas sacks which they stuffed full of the junk and carted back to the outskirts of the town. Gray and Natsu tried making it a competition as expected, however they gave up when they realized Virgo was putting them to shame, carrying up to 6 full sacks at the same time without breaking a sweat. Even Happy helped and they had the cave empty within 2 hours. By the time it was done Happy promptly curled up in a corner of the now empty cave and went to sleep. Lucy was exhausted and her magic was almost depleted from sustaining Virgo for so long. Lucy thanked her for all her hard work and once Virgo vanished into the spirit world Lucy promptly sat down on the cavern floor and took her sandals off. It didn't take long for Natsu to grow impatient at waiting for the creature to return to its base.

"Argh where is this thing already!" Natsu's fingers twitched, ready to cover themselves in flames at any moment. "We should go find it!"

"Don't be stupid ash for brains. It has to turn up here sometime." Gray said nonchalantly, sitting on the cavern floor and leaning against a wall.

"Besides, we can't fit through any of those tunnels" Lucy said, blushing slightly as she remembered how she learnt that. Natsu remembered as well and his body's response had him quickly sitting on the floor without further argument. A few minutes later an idea occurred to him.

"Hey I know what we can do!" Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu just as he shoved his hand right down the front of his pants. They panicked.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray shouted. Natsu slowly withdrew his hand from his pants and in it was a plain deck of cards, apparently pulled from some kind of pocket.

"You guys are perverts" Natsu huffed as if offended. Lucy sighed in relief and Gray tsked.

"As if you can talk, Dick Flame" Gray huffed back.

"What did you call me, Ice Prick?" Natsu jumped up and eyed Gray angrily "At least I know how to keep it in my pants!" Gray tsked.

"Tch. We both know that isn't true" Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head back against the wall "You remember Sara—"Gray started but Natsu cut him off.

"Shuttup Snow Balls! That was your fault anyway!" Natsu yelled. Lucy has been staring at them the entire time, her eyes wide and mouth open. She couldn't believe they had said such things in front of her.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, both boys looked at her as if just realizing she was still there and horror filled their faces.

"Lucy I…" Natsu started but trailed off as they all heard a scurrying noise. Gray and Natsu ran over and grabbed Lucy quickly, pulling her to a darker corner of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

"I—" Lucy started but Natsu held a finger up to his mouth, indicating they had to be quiet, at least until they found out what the creature was. He didn't want to possibly scare it away. They waited and soon they saw a small, adorably fluffy creature pop into a cave from one of the many holes in the walls. Lucy inhaled sharply and Gray, knowing what she was about to do, clamped his hand over her mouth and yanked her back against his bare chest just before she squealed in delight at the animal's cuteness. Lucy shivered in his arms and he really liked how it felt, but fortunately the severity of the situation kept him focused. Gray and Natsu exchanged serious glances above Lucy's head and Gray released her, indicating she had to be quiet.

Gray crept forward slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible before he struck. The creature was scurrying around, trying to find one of its piles of treasure.

"Ice Make: Cage!" He shouted, creating a jumbo sized cage around the tiny animal with the bars spaced just close enough together that it couldn't get out. The creature went wild, snarling and scratching at the bars with massive claws that appeared from nowhere, waking Happy up. Lucy then began to understand why Gray had created such a large cage as the tiny creature began to grow in size dramatically until it was a feral, bear-like beast. It threw itself against the bars several times, each creating small cracks in the ice until it eventually broke free. It began running towards Gray but then stopped as it caught a glint of something shiny and changed direction, barreling straight at Lucy. Natsu grabbed her and jumped out of its way seconds before it crashed into the wall behind where she had been standing, then he practically threw her at Happy.

"Happy, get her out of here!" Natsu shouted. The cat didn't have to be told twice.

"Aye!" He shouted as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist and flew out of the cavern. He set her on the ground outside just as it began rumbling beneath them. Lucy could see large cracks spreading out across the surface of the field.

Natsu hit the creature with several dragon slaying techniques in succession and pulled back just in time to avoid getting hit by Gray's ice geyser. The beast hit the roof with enough force to begin cracking the ceiling. When it landed it barely stumbled for a minute before it was up again charging at Natsu, who tried meeting it head on. He was hit by one of its wildly swinging arms and he flew up against the cavern ceiling as well, forming more cracks. They could see bits of rock beginning to rain down.

"Natsu, we have to finish this quickly!" Gray shouted. Natsu fell and landed in a crouching position, springing back up and attacking again like only Natsu could after being hit so hard.

"I know!" Natsu dove for the creature again, hitting it square in its guts and then powered upward toward the cavern roof. He used the creature's big body to burst through to the surface.

Gray emerged shortly after and the creature, knocked out now, began shrinking to its original size. Gray formed another ice cage, smaller this time, around the tiny devil's body.

"Damn furry little bastard" Gray cursed. "Natsu and I ran into one of these when we were kids. Should have known a thing like this would be behind it. Friendly enough creatures until you mess with their stuff, stupid hoarders. Usually they aren't found so close to a town though" Gray explained as they began walking back to the village. Lucy gave Gray and Natsu a round of applause.

"You did great! That reward money is ours for sure, and you hardly even destroyed anything!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth they heard a rumble from beneath the ground. As they looked back to where they had been just minutes before they saw the ground crumble and sink, creating a large crater in the middle of the empty field. Natsu and Gray started laughing as Lucy went pale and her eye began twitching.

Fortunately though the mayor was so relieved to get their things back and the culprit caught that he didn't care about the destruction.

"Oh who cares about an empty field anyway? I'm just so happy I can wear these delightfully matching shoes again!" He exclaimed as her gave them their reward, plus a 10.000 jewel bonus for getting the job done within a day.

The mayor had insisted they stay and celebrate with the town and, since Natsu was never one to turn down a meal, they didn't end up boarding the train home until late in the evening.

Gray was still a bit drunk from the festivities as he settled into the seat opposite Lucy, who was much more sober. As the train started moving Natsu was promptly sick out the window and proceeded to pass out on the carriage floor. Happy curled up beside his head and went to sleep.

Gray stared at Lucy for a little while, wondering why a blush had been staining her cheeks for the last several minutes.

"Everything okay Lucy?" Gray asked. She looked at him, for a minute and blinked.

"I… Ohh umm yeah, everything is fine" She started looking out the window again, but Gray noticed her blush deepen slightly.

"Gray… Can I ask…" She spoke to him still looking out the window, unable to meet his eyes "Has Natsu… What did you mean before? When you said Natsu couldn't… Who is Sarah?" Her cheeks were scarlet now and Gray laughed. This was not a question he'd been expecting since Lucy usually ignored everything even remotely sexual.

"That isn't really an appropriate story for you Lucy" Gray responded, and it was certainly a story he would never ever tell her. Lucy shrugged and finally looked at him.

"Well It's just that Natsu seems so dense when it comes to umm… that sort of thing" She replied. Gray looked at her intently. He knew without a doubt that Natsu was not dense in that area at all, he just pretended to be to put the girls at the guild at ease. So did Gray to an extent as well actually, it was just easier that way but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that.

Normally Gray would find this whole situation really awkward. As much as he had perved on Lucy he really still considered her just a friend. An incredibly hot friend, but at Fairy Tail Gray had a whole lot of incredibly hot friends. Plus Cana had a big mouth, because of which everyone at the guild knew Lucy had never had a man before. However he was still just inebriated enough to think teasing her a little would be fun.

"How much do you know about 'that sort of thing' Lucy?" Gray asked, leaning toward her. He'd purposefully lowered his voice, making himself sound huskier and more sensual just to see how she'd react. Lucy blushed a shade of red deeper that he'd thought was possible as she stammered.

"I don't—I mean I…" Gray chuckled, that had pretty much been the reaction that he was expecting from her. Lucy was probably the most innocent girl in Fairy Tail, excluding Wendy who was still a child.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. If you want to know of Natsu's exploits you'll need to ask him."

"What do you mean exploits… Wait Gray what are you doing?" Gray had started unbuttoning his coat, but on purpose this time. He took it off and held it out to her.

"It's cold, you should put this on" He said. Lucy looked at it and shook her head.

"Thank you, but I'm fine really" She replied politely. Gray tossed the coat into her lap anyway.

"For my sake Lucy, please" He wasn't kidding, her nipples were currently pushing through the thin fabric of her shirt and they were approaching their stop at Magnolia. If she didn't cover herself he'd wouldn't be able to get off the train. She complied and a minute later they pulled into the station. Gray stood and hoisted Natsu up by the back of his shirt while Lucy picked up the sleeping Happy, waking him gently. Natsu groaned as he was dragged off the train and Happy, refreshed from his nap, flew along after him.

"Come on Natsu, let's go see Charle! I bet she is still awake and I can bring her a fish!" Natsu, having finally stepped onto solid ground, shook his head to clear the sickness and smiled at the cat.

"Sure Happy, I'll walk you there. You can stay with her tonight if Wendy says it is okay" Natsu started walking in the direction of the Fairy Hills girls dormitory. He wasn't allowed near the place, but Happy had free reign.

"See ya Lucy, later Gray"

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy summoned Plue, her puppy spirit companion in preparation for the walk home. "Bye Gray, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked, Lucy shook her head.

"No it's okay, I've got Plue to keep me company and I live pretty close as you know" Lucy responded as she took off Gray's jacket and handed it back to him. Gray nodded and accepted the piece of clothing.

"Okay Lucy, see you tomorrow." He said as he started walking towards his own home.

Lucy was incredibly tired by the time she finally got home, but decided to have a bath anyway since she had been sweating practically all day. As she relaxed in the hot water she thought about the conversation she'd had with Gray, replaying his question in her mind. _How much do you know about that sort of thing Lucy?_She sighed. It was a good question and if she were honest with herself the answer was not much. She knew she was cute and could generally get away with more than most because of that, however past experience had taught her that her actual sex appeal wasn't really all that appealing.

She sighed again and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself and standing in front of the mirror. She examined her face intently and tried making a few sexy facial expressions which didn't really boost her confidence. Her hands reached to the top of her towel, her fingers hesitating for a moment before she pulled the edges apart revealing her naked body. Lucy saw what she always did; large breasts, a small waist which lead to curved hips and slim thighs. If she were to go by what magazines told her then she should have the perfect figure, yet in reality she had no idea what a man truly desired in a woman. Lucy sighed at herself, she had been feeling discontent since coming back to the guild after the Grand Magic Games. It was like after everything that had happened there just wasn't much that could still make her heart race, except as she had just realized, the thought of taking a man to bed. Perhaps that would be the next challenge she would take on to strengthen herself… She was still deep in thought as she wandered through her apartment without bothering to turn a light on.

"Hey Lucy!" Someone said and Lucy immediately struck a foot out to kick the intruder in the face, mainly just out of habit. "Ow! Lucy what was that for?"

"Natsu?" Lucy turned a light on to see her team partner on her floor, rubbing the side of his face where she had kicked him. She started to yell at him for breaking into her house again but she gave up, deciding she was too tired to have that argument.

"I came to make sure you got home safe after the mission." Natsu said, standing up.

"Well as you can see I'm fine" Lucy replied, flopping onto the bed still wearing just a towel "Now go home"

"Ahh Lucy you're so mean!" Natsu complained. "I'm not tired and Happy is at Charle and Wendy's place!" Lucy looked up at Natsu. At some point he must have gone home to shower and get changed since his hair was still a little damp and he was now wearing his usual harem pants with a vest that he left open and nothing underneath. He used to wear this particular outfit all the time but it looked different on him now than it used to. He had grown taller, his shoulders broader and his muscular arms and defined chest were definitely that of a man rather than a boy. Lucy absently wondered when she had started thinking of Natsu as a man when Gray's voice popped into her head again. _If you want to know of Natsu's exploits you'll need to ask him_. Natsu had… Exploits? She stared at the mage who had flopped onto her couch and was grinning at her with his usual wide, innocent expression. Another thought occurred to her; if Natsu did have exploits why had he never tried to make her one of them?

Natsu saw Lucy's eyes travel over his body and a blush begin to stain her cheeks. His first thought was that he may have forgotten to button his pants or something equally embarrassing, but after a quick check of himself he couldn't see anything out of place. He smiled at her and she looked away, her blush deepening slightly and he almost started thinking that she looked to be checking him out, except that was impossible. Lucy never checked anyone out.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked, curious at her behavior. Lucy sat up and opened her mouth as if to deny anything was out of the ordinary but the words didn't come out. Instead she glanced away from him, still blushing.

"Natsu… Do you think I'm pretty?" She said it softly and still without looking at him. He knew what he had heard yet his mind almost didn't believe it. It must be a trick question with no correct answer for if he said no she would be upset, but if he answered truthfully and said yes she would call him a pervert and kick him out.

"I… What do you want me to say?" Natsu asked, completely confused. Unfortunately this response just seemed to make her angry.

"What do you think I want you to say Natsu? Gray was wrong, you are completely dense!" Lucy said huffily as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up from the bed, intent on walking into the bathroom. Natsu was surprised at how her words irritated him, since he not only had he been called dense a million times before but he actually went out of his way to ensure his female friends thought of him that way, especially Lucy since he liked sleeping in her bed. Yet before he knew it he was standing in front of her, preventing her entrance to the bathroom. She refused look at him so he put his finger under her chin gently and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Don't confuse my efforts to maintain our friendship for denseness Lucy." Even Natsu was surprised at how his voice sounded when he spoke, low and guttural. Lucy looked up at him with something that looked like fear, mixed with a little excitement in her eyes and forced himself to take a step back from her, which wasn't easy to do considering how good she smelled. He had identified the scent a long time ago as a vanilla milk body wash which Lucy made herself. It didn't smell as good in the bottle as it did on her though, like it had to be mixed with her own naturally sweet scent before its full delicious potential could be reached.

"Tell me what's wrong Lucy. And what did Gray tell you?" He demanded.

"I asked him who Sarah was" Lucy replied and Natsu's face paled "But he didn't tell me anything. He just said if I wanted to know about your exploits I would need to ask you."

"Why do you want to know?" Natsu asked, curious that she would even bring it up.

"I… I don't. I mean I don't care really" Lucy insisted. "I just realized that there are things which I should know about by now and…. Never mind" Lucy shook her head and walked back to sit on her bed again. "Just forget I said anything okay"

Natsu was beginning to understand why she had asked his opinion of his looks. She had somehow convinced herself that because she was still a virgin men mustn't find her attractive, the logic twisted in her mind. He usually tried to avoid thinking dirty thoughts about Lucy, but he couldn't help but think about how much he would personally like to relieve her of her virginity. He sighed inwardly and sat next to her on the bed, pulling a pillow onto his lap to hide his feelings.

"Don't worry Lucy. One day you'll meet someone who you will like enough to ask him to teach you the things which you don't know about now" Natsu said gently, trying not to inhale her scent and worsen the situation happening under the pillow. Lucy laughed a little.

"You're so silly Natsu… But thanks" She smiled at him. "Now go home, I want to get some sleep." Natsu nodded.

"Okay Lucy, goodnight" He turned and jumped out the window in a swift movement, leaving the pillow he had on her bed.

"Goodnight…" She said back to the empty space he had been in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a while. She had made up her mind and now had a new goal to achieve. Lucy was going to explore a side of herself that she'd always kept hidden, and she was going to find a man or two to help her do it.

The first step on her quest was research, she had to consult someone who seemed to be an expert on getting a man. She ran a nice warm bath, sprinkling some rose petals and a few nice smelling bath salts before retrieving the required stellar spirit key.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open Thee: Aquarius" Lucy said as she inserted the key into the water. The beautiful blue haired mermaid spirit appeared in the carefully prepared bath water.

"Hmmm… I could get used to this" Aquarius said as she relaxed into the warm tub. "Now what do you want girl?" Lucy sighed. She knew this was going to be embarrassing but she couldn't back out now, Aquarius would be mad if she were summoned for no reason.

"Aquarius, I need your advice" Lucy admitted. "I want to get some experience... With a man, but I don't know what I should be doing" Aquarius laughed.

"Hah! I knew you'd come to me about this eventually! First thing you need to do start working out! You'll never get a hot guy with those flabby arms. Oh and that giant ass has to go too! Don't forget to work the belly, guys like girls with a tight belly" She said a bit smugly as she ran her hand down her own perfectly toned midsection. Lucy could feel her confidence dropping with each word that came out of Aquarius's mouth, but she kept silent. "Why don't you train with that Erza woman? Now she has great body!"

"E—Erza?" Lucy stuttered. No way could Lucy train with her. Erza would kill her! "I can't train with Erza!" Aquarius gave her one of her signature scary stares.

"Do you want my help or not girl? Either take my advice or don't summon me!" She huffed, Lucy could tell she was about to close her own gate, but she paused for a second "Oh, and pick up some dirty magazines or something. You need to be a little less innocent if you expect to please a man" With that she vanished back into the spirit world.

"Training with Erza and reading dirty magazines? That's the advice you've got?" Lucy said to herself, pretending she was yelling at Aquarius.

Although she couldn't deny that Aquarius had a point about training with Erza, the S-Class mage definitely had one of the best bodies in the guild and could only be rivaled in beauty by perhaps Mirajane. In addition this entire exercise was about being a strong, independent woman and finding new thrills so who better to ask for assistance than Erza.

After showering and getting dressed Lucy made her way into the guild to talk to the monster herself. Mira was behind the bar talking to Laxus, and Elfman and Evergreen were cuddling in a corner where they thought no one could see. Lissana was speaking with Cana happily and Gray and Natsu were both sitting down looking defeated. Lucy could see purplish lumps forming on both their foreheads, clearly a punishment delved out from the notorious Titania who was sitting calmly between them. She made her way over to their table as she decided there was no point in delaying or she may lose her nerve.

"Hi guys" She greeted them. Natsu gave her a big smile

"Hey Lucy" He greeted. Gray didn't say anything but he gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Hello Lucy, would you like to join us?" Erza asked. Lucy swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Actually Erza I was hoping I could talk to you in private for a minute?" Lucy said, mildly embarrassed. Erza's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course Lucy, is everything okay?" Lucy had never asked to talk privately before so she likely instantly assumed the worst.

"It's nothing bad" Lucy assured her quickly "I was just hoping you could help me with something" Erza nodded and stood from the table. They wandered over to an empty table near the back of the guild hall, but she looked back at Gray and Natsu for a minute and the message in her eyes was clear: _Behave or I will hurt you._

"Erza I was hoping you would be willing to help me do some training? I really want to get stronger for our team" Lucy said tentatively. Erza looked surprised for a second but she began to smile brightly, looking excited.

"Oh Lucy I was hoping you would come to me for this!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy was confused.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Oh don't get me wrong Lucy, I know you're a very powerful mage but I worry about you when you get separated from your keys. You don't have much experience in hand to hand combat." She smiled "But we will fix that!" Erza smiled again and walked back to the table, leaving Lucy mildly horrified and wondering what she had gotten herself into, knowing she would likely regret this decision.

* * *

**One month later**

Lucy groaned as Erza slammed her hard into the cushioned mat on the floor, holding a wooden sword to her throat. Lucy was panting heavily, her body covered with a thin sheen of sweat, wearing only some tiny, tight black yoga shorts and a matching crop top that barely contained her breasts. Erza seemed unfazed even though they had been at it for over an hour, standing there in a midriff baring red tank top and yellow short shorts.

"Still too slow Lucy, but you're getting better" Erza commented, reaching a hand down to help Lucy up. Instead of taking it Lucy reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her forward. At the same time she stuck her one leg through Erza's and knocked the back of her knee so it would bend. Erza fell over to the side and Lucy flipped over so that she was on top of Erza the second her back hit the floor. Lucy has just pinned her there with her forearm against Erza's throat when suddenly there was a flash of a camera.

"Ahh yes, I think everyone will enjoy seeing this one" Cana said as she waved the Polaroid print around. "It's not often anyone gets to see Erza on her back" Cana smirked but Lucy tensed and quickly rolled away, expecting Erza to be mad. Instead the redhead just laughed.

"Good job Lucy! That last one surprised me" Erza complimented and Lucy blushed slightly, waving a hand like it was nothing. In truth they had been at this every day for the past month and it wasn't getting any easier. Getting Erza down on the mat was currently the highlight of her training and Lucy was thrilled.

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy said, though she was still out of breath.

"Come on, that's enough for today. Let's go to the baths" Erza said, standing quickly and helping Lucy to her feet.

"Cool, it can be a girls thing. Levy and Lissana are already down at there and Mira will be going soon too. I was actually on my way but I thought I'd swing past and document Lucy's training" Cana said, waving the picture around.

"Okay, but let's go get some water first" Lucy suggested and Erza agreed so they made their way to the main guild hall.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled out when he saw them coming. "Still training with Erza?"

"Yes she is, check it out" Cana said, handing the picture which had now fully developed over to Natsu. A strange look passed over his face as he stared at the picture. The photo had been taken at such an angle which showed most Lucy's incredible curved ass, one knee between Erza's thighs and leaning over her so that their breasts were squished together. She was holding one of Erza's wrists to the floor above her head and it didn't show much of their faces, but you could tell they were so close you could imagine them kissing.

"Looks like fun. Wanna train with me too Lucy?" Natsu grinned as he asked. "I won't hurt as much as Erza though!"

"Are you implying that I am too rough Natsu?" Erza spoke, her tone containing an implicit warning. "Lucy is also getting very strong you know".

"In that case we will have to wrestle soon Lucy!" Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"You're such an idiot Natsu" Lucy responded as she looked him over. He was wearing long pants and jacket with only one sleeve, showing off just one tanned muscular arm with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. She couldn't help but wish he had that old vest on so she could admire the rest of his body, but quickly shook her head to clear the thought. Since when did she admire Natsu's body? She sighed as he wandered off and saw him pass the picture to Gray who hummed appreciatively.

She hadn't had much luck on her personal quest as yet. She had been on a few dates with boys she had met around town but they were all boring and dreary and she had no desire to even kiss them, let alone take it further. They just didn't excite her. She had even taken Aquarius's suggestion and bought some dirty magazines, though she hadn't had the courage to even peek at them yet. They were currently in her bag by her side, waiting for her curiosity to overpower her modesty. She was considering getting advice on the whole matter from the other girls, but she couldn't talk to them with all the boys around, it would be way too embarrassing. Perhaps she could ask them about it when they were in the bath.

"Let's go meet the others in the bath eh? I really could use a long soak, I'm so sore!" Lucy moaned and they quickly moved.

"I'll join you in a minute" Mirajane yelled out "I'll just do a quick drink's check first!" They went ahead and quickly shed their clothes in the steamy room and Lucy went straight for the readily prepared hot water. Levy and Lissana were already chatting under the hot spray of the showers and Erza went to join them while Cana got into the large bathing pool with Lucy. She was trying to find the right way to approach the subject but after five minutes of thinking no suitable conversation starters came to her.

"Where would you go to find a decent guy in this town?" She blurted out. They all turned to look at her with confused expressions. Lucy took a deep breath. "I've decided to try dating… But it is terrible! I can't seem to meet anyone who captures my interest" Lucy confessed to her friends. Cana grinned.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist the lure for much longer!" Cana gloated. "So dish, what's happened?"

"Nothing has happened. I've met a few guys around town and been on a few dates but they have all been terrible. I don't know if it is the guys I've been dating or maybe my expectations are too high" Lucy sighed. "What is a good date meant to be anyway?"

"Well it depends. What are you looking for?" Lissana asked, tilting her head. Lucy frowned.

"I... I know it sounds wrong, but I'm not really looking for a relationship. I mean with everything that has happened I just can't see myself being able to commit to someone like they would deserve" Lucy admitted, somewhat embarrassed to practically announce she was only looking for a few toys to play with.

"But Lucy, aren't you a virgin? Don't you want to lose it to someone special?" Levy asked, concerned for her friend.

"I always thought I did. I guess that's why I've never done anything like this until now, but I really don't feel that way anymore" Lucy admitted "My life as it is right now is so incredible. Fairy Tail is like the family I've always wanted and the hole I used to feel which made me feel lonely - the one I expected the love of my life would fill... Well it isn't there anymore. I could never ask for more love than what I've already got, and I wouldn't change it for the world!" Lucy grinned happily, thoroughly at peace with her decision. It made everyone else smile. "Right now, I just want something that excites me!" Lucy confessed.

"Te-he-he, Lucy's all grown up now and now she wants the 'D'!" Cana grinned, Lucy looked confused.

"What's the 'D'?" She asked, Levy blushed.

"Don't ask... Lucy sounds like you just need someone who.. Ahh... you know. Turns you on" Levy said somewhat shyly.

"Turns me on? How can you tell that?" Lucy questioned. Everyone looked at her with stunned expressions.

"You... you've never... Not even once?" Erza stammered.

"That's impossible. You know that feeling you get when someone you find attractive does, or says something and your heart beats faster, then you get kind of nervous?" Cana asked, Lucy nodded her head. "Okay it's like that, but more. You get this feeling between your legs like there is something you want put there, and you clench them together because it's kind of uncomfortable but feels good at the same time?" Lucy nodded slowly in understanding.

"Ohh... Yeah I know what you mean" Lucy nodded, although somewhat embarrassed to admit it.

"Great! Do you remember getting that feeling from anyone in particular?" Lissana asked. Lucy leaned back against the side of the bath and thought about it. She was sure no one had ever intentionally made her feel like that, but she remembered a time with Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Also once or twice with Loke and even Laxus, but most of all she got that feeling from Gray and Natsu.

"Hey sorry I'm laaaaaah!" Mira walked into the room, but her high heels slid on a stray water puddle and she crashed against the shelves which held their clothes and bags. Several items fell of the shelf, spilling their contents onto the floor including, to Lucy's utter horror, her bag which contained the four dirty magazines she'd purchased. The magazines slid out of Lucy's bag and were now laying openly on the tiles. If embarrassment could kill then Lucy would be dead.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, I'm so clumsy!" Mira apologized as she righted herself. Everyone was now staring at the magazines on the floor. Cana burst out laughing.

"Wow Lucy I didn't know you were into that!" Cana said through her chuckles. Everyone looked at Lucy expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"It was Aquarius's idea!" Lucy wailed, her cheeks flaming red. "She said I should know what to do with a man when I found him, but I haven't had the courage to look at them yet!"

"Actually that was a good idea." Cana said as she got out of the tub, walking over to pick up the magazines. "Hmmm some good choices Lucy" She flipped through the titles. "Busty Babes, Culture of Kink…" Cana looked at the next title and grimaced, looking at Lucy "You know Cock Tease is a guy on guy only mag right?" Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"I didn't even look I just closed my eyed and grabbed some! I haven't even seen the covers!" Lucy lamented. Levy and Lissana giggled.

"Ooh I like this one" Cana said "Magic Minstrations, this one is all about doing the nasty with magic users" Cana began reading the cover, her eyes locked onto the feature story and widened with shock as her mouth fell open.

"What is it Cana?" Mirajane asked.

"I.. Na… Gr… AGH!" Cana couldn't form a sentence. Erza stood and took the magazine out of Cana's hands, reading the front cover.

"Fire and Ice, the beautiful Sarah Keenan tells all about the incredible nights she spent with Fairy Tail wizards Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel" Erza read the sentence without faltering, then they could see the lightbulb go on in her head as her eyes widened and she dropped the magazine like it was diseased.

"That… That can't be true right? Not our Gray and Natsu?" Mirajane stuttered. They were all in shock but Cana recovered the quickest, picking the magazine back up and flicking it to the article in question.

"Cana do you really want to read that?" Levy asked with trepidation in her voice.

"Of course I do. I've always wondered what they would be like in bed if they weren't too dumb to even know where to put it. Those guys are hot!" Cana replied before she started reading the article out aloud. The other girls listened with morbid curiosity.

"_Sarah Keenen, gorgeous swimsuit model renowned for her generous and spectacular assets has given Magic Ministrations journalist, Kelly Rivera, the dirty details on her sexy fun times with the famed fire and ice wizards of Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games._

_Quote - 'I've had the biggest crush on the Gray and Natsu since I hit puberty but I've never been able to pick a favorite.' Sarah says 'So when I met them during the GMG I had to give it a go! I got Natsu first, then Gray the night after.'_

_Of course the biggest question our readers probably have is; how do they compare? Unfortunately Sarah isn't able to pick a favorite, but she was more than happy to list the boy's finer qualities._

_Quote – 'Natsu was hot. Like so hot that I couldn't even think about anything other than how good it felt. And talk about staying power, I mean wow! He barely even needed a rest between sets.'"_

"Wow, good job Natsu!" Cana laughed as she cheered. Lucy was stunned, this must have been the Sarah that Gray had mentioned on their mission ages ago. Cana continued reading.

_"'Gray was different, he took his time and just seemed to magically know exactly how I liked everything. And both of them – huge! Those lucky boys are very well endowed'_

"Oh my…" Lissana said, although she was blushing furiously. Cana laughed.

"Maybe I should ask them to bang me, sounds like either one would be a thrill!" Cana grinned. Erza had been silent while Cana was reading but suddenly a look passed over her face as if she had a bright idea. She requipped into her heavens wheel armor and grabbed the magazine, flying out of the room and leaving the rest of them scrambling to grab towels and hurry after her. They got there just in time to see Erza with a sword pointed at each of them, yelling as she held the magazine up in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Erza demanded of them. Gray and Natsu both looked at the magazine.

"Magic Ministrations…" Natsu read the title, confusion clearly evident on his face. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were into this sort of thing Erza" Gray commented. Erza opened the magazine and read the first line of the article out loud, before slamming it down on the table and shoving one of her swords through it. Gray sighed and facepalmed while Natsu looked at Gray with a confused and someone grossed out expression.

"Perverts! Absolute perverts the both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Erza scolded.

"Give them a break Erza." Someone said from the bar. Erza turned to face the guild master, Makarov Dreyar.

"But Master—" Erza started but Laxus interrupted her.

"They're men now Erza, they can bang whatever consenting adult they want to" Laxus defended the pair. Macao had wandered over to the table to remove the sword and pick up the magazine.

"Erza's right, you really should be asha…. Wait this is her?" Macao grinned, gesturing to a picture of Sarah Keenan in a skimpy swimsuit in the article "Oh man yeah I'd do that!" Erza fumed, you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. However she was outnumbered.

"Fine! Since you two apparently know so much about women you are each to take Lucy on a date!" She ordered "You are to show her what a real and excellent date should be like and if either of you two fail to make the night spectacular for her I will make sure the entire town gets a copy of this piece of trash article!" Lucy's eyes widened, she wanted to protest but she wouldn't dare disagree with Erza when she was like this. Apparently Gray and Natsu were of the same opinion.

"Yes Erza!" They said simultaneously.

Erza stormed out of the guild, but not before she shot a wink and a small smile to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened. Erza had done this... for her?

Natsu turned to Gray with a raised eyebrow.

"The fuck Gray! Really? You really went there?" He questioned.

"Shuttup asshole, the circumstances were... Different" Gray frowned.

"Different? I guess I thought you didn't like playing with my toys" Natsu smirked. Gray was about to retort with his fist when a low whistle came from the bar.

"In terms of feedback this is pretty damn positive for you two" Makarov grinned "That's my boys!"

"Master!" Mirajane exclaimed, shocked as the rest of the girls.

"Don't be such a prude Mira" Laxus smirked at her, making Mirajane blush.

"You know that you will still have to take Lucy out to make Erza happy though?" Makarov laughed.

"No that really isn't necessary!" Lucy objected, but Makarov shook his head.

"Lucy, even if you are the one to refuse it will still be Natsu and Gray that will get in trouble for not listening to her. Eventually she will calm down, but there is no reasoning with her when she is like this." Makarov warned. Lucy sighed.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 then Lucy?" Gray smiled at her. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she looked him.

"Hey don't get any ideas you pervert, don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Gray just raised an eyebrow at Natsu's odd behavior.

"Geeze relax would you, I'm not going to do anything" Gray looked over at Lucy, noticing she was just in a towel and gazing over her curves appreciatively. "Unless she wants me to." Gray said softly, speaking to Natsu but the message was clearly for Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened at his words and she blushed deeply, clutching self-consciously at her towel as her body suddenly grew hot for no apparent reason. Her thoughts went back to Cana's earlier explanation and she was suddenly very glad Juvia was not in the guild hall to witness the growing tension between Lucy and her beloved Gray. Cana cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"Ahem… Wow guys save it for later eh" She joked, making Lucy blush and protest her innocence. Cana laughed and silenced Lucy's protests by grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her back in the direction of the bathroom "C'mon guys! I'm sure everyone has had enough of an eyeful, we should go put some clothes on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Thanks for sticking with the story so far. This is just a little teaser for the NaLu fans out there since I think they're really cute together. For all the GraLu fans don't worry - their date is coming up soon!

If you really like it please leave a review! Good reviews motivate me to write faster haha.

* * *

That night Natsu visted her in her apartment, uninvited as usual and entering through the window. Lucy sat on the on one end of her bed while Natsu sat on the other and they were talking about their friends at Fairy Tail.

"By the way Lucy, how is your training with Erza going?" Natsu questioned. Lucy laughed a little nervously.

"Heh yeah well you know Erza. She's very… intense" Lucy looked a little deflated, as if she was remembering the hundreds of times Erza had punched, bruised and body slammed her during their combat training.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Natsu scowled, remembering Erza's behavior at the guild "Why was she even reading that stupid magazine in the first place? She is the pervert!" He exclaimed. Natsu saw Lucy immediately stiffen and she blushed a shade of bright red.

"I… It was…" Lucy stammered "It isn't Erza's fault" Natsu raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Lucy sure was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Lucy…?" Natsu asked suspiciously. Lucy hung her head in her hands.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lucy muttered.

"Alright…" This was getting interesting. Just what exactly had happened when the girls were in that bathroom?

"You… remember a while ago how I told you how I didn't know a lot of things I should?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Yeah" Natsu nodded and Lucy continued.

"Well… I decided I was going to try... ahhh... dating... kind of. So I talked to Aquarius because she is always bragging about having a boyfriend and she said I should buy some dirty magazines to learn what guys like" Lucy began babbling "And I did, but I was too nervous to look at them and then they fell out of my bag when we were in the bath and Cana started reading one and… yeah" Natsu was struggling to keep a straight face. He tried really hard, not wanting to break his promise but he couldn't help it.

"Bahahahahaha! Oh my god Lucy you're such a pervert!" He cackled. Lucy got to her knees and slammed a pillow across his face as hard as she could, knocking him off the bed but not silencing his delighted laughter.

"You're such a jerk Natsu, you promised!" Lucy accused.

"I'm…sorry….but…hahahaha!" Natsu breathed out the apology between fits of laughter.

"Shut up, it's not that funny!" Lucy blushed, incredibly embarrassed. Natsu's laughter slowed, but she had piqued his interest. How exactly did dirty magazines teach girls how to pleasure guys?

"What other magazines did you get Lucy?" He asked. Lucy looked horrified, but her gaze momentarily traveled to her bag in the corner of the room. Natsu grinned and dove for it

"NOO!" Lucy cried. He grabbed the bag and Lucy grabbed his arms, trying to stop him from opening it and seeing the source of her embarrassment.

They fell to the floor wrestling over the bag but Natsu was bigger, stronger and had more experience. He flattened Lucy on her back and got on top of her, kneeling with one knee on either side of her waist while he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. In hindsight this was not a position he should have gotten into. Natsu could feel the sides of her tits against the tops of his thighs and he knew if he only pushed his hips forward a little more he could nestle his growing erection between the soft mounds... But he didn't. Instead he pulled a magazine out, put it on the ground next to her head and read the cover of the first.

"Culture of Kink…. Wow Lucy you really are a pervert!" He exclaimed. "_Feature article: How to make him beg for more_. Geeze who comes up with this crap?"

"Natsu stop it!" Lucy wailed, struggling underneath him but he ignored her, opening to the article in question.

"_Step one: Play with his hidden erogenous zones. His nipples, ears and even armpits are all untapped sensitive areas. Stimulation here is guaranteed to get him going_….. What the fuck is this bullshit? This is bad advice Lucy! Stay away from those areas, that's gross!" Natsu pulled a face.

"Oh what and I suppose you could teach me better?" Lucy snapped in annoyance.

"Of course I could" Natsu said absently as he continued to read silently. Lucy froze beneath him, shocked and blushing so furiously she literally thought she may die of embarrassment, yet her body was starting to heat up. Then she remembered something Erza had taught her during their training.

In quick succession she lifted her left knee up against his backside to nudge him up a little, then moved that same knee outward so the top of her thigh was in the crook of his knee and the bottom of her foot was pressed against the outside of his. Using her right leg she pushed up off the ground and rolled as hard as she could to the left, rolling until she was on top of him. She thought she felt something hard against her ribs for the brief moment before she pushed back to kneel between his legs, but she didn't think much of it. Only that Natsu's belt buckle felt much bigger than it looked. Natsu seemed both surprised and pleased at the sudden move.

"Nice work Lucy! Erza's been teaching you some stuff after all, I'm impressed!" Natsu exclaimed. He started laughing again as Lucy yanked the magazine off the floor, rolled it up and started hitting him furiously with it. When she finished raging she threw the magazine onto his stomach and stood again, her little skirt and tank top had shifted in the struggle to almost expose her private places. Not that Natsu hadn't seen those places before by accident… Bastard.

"Fine keep the stupid thing if you want it so much. I never what to see another dirty magazine in my life! I'm giving up that whole idea, it was stupid to begin with!" She declared, moving to flop onto a dining table chair behind him. Natsu grinned up at her from the floor looking thoroughly pleased with himself. His vest was gaping open widely revealing the entirety of his gorgeous tanned body. Lucy shook her head to clear the thought. There she was again thinking of Natsu as attractive, the idea was absurd and yet she wasn't quite sure why her heart was racing and there was an unfamiliar ache between her legs that had started when he had told her he could be a better teacher.

Did she like Natsu? Of course she did, he was her best friend.

"Relax Lucy, I was just playing. You shouldn't rely on those magazines though, they just make up whatever crap they want since most people only buy them for the pictures anyway." Natsu informed her. As if on cue he opened the magazine to a random page which contained the most explicit image Lucy had ever seen, she could only gape at the image of a woman with her legs spread impossibly far apart while she was starting to be entered by a man. Natsu quickly shut the magazine and dropped it like it had burned him. After a moment of stunned silence Natsu cleared his throat.

"Ahhmm… Well… That's why I don't care what people who read those magazines think of me." He said it nonchalantly, but his body was betraying him. He was no stranger to either dirty pictures or a real woman, but looking at them with Lucy beside him felt particularly intimate and conjured immediate fantasies of getting her into the same position.

Lucy wasn't faring any better. Her cheeks were bright red as she pressed her legs together, trying to ease the ache there.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry Lucy. This is kinda awkward now huh?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I should probably go." He moved to her bedroom window to jump out.

"Natsu…" Lucy said his name, wanting to stop him for some reason but then she couldn't think of anything to say "Umm… Goodnight" .

"Goodnight Lucy" Natsu smiled at her, the same happy grin as always. Then he turned and jumped out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gray got ready for his date with Lucy he began to wonder why Erza had picked this particular punishment for them. It seemed strange that Erza would send what she thought were two disgusting perverts on a date with her best friend. Not to mention he and Lucy rarely spent any time alone together, so the idea of going on a date with her actually made him feel a little apprehensive.

How did he really feel about Lucy anyway? Gray thought about it and realized he'd probably had conflicting feelings for her for a long time. His body had always reacted to her, probably because she was gorgeous and always smelled great, but she was important to him. Too important to risk their friendship. If he were honest with himself it was probably the same reason he'd avoided Juvia's advances… Well there was that plus Juvia wanted far too much from him. Sex was one thing, but was not ready for anything more than that.

But there had to be a reason behind his current predicament. Had Lucy expressed to Erza that she wanted to go on a date with Natsu and himself?

No, that's probably wasn't it. He couldn't imagine Lucy confessing a crush even to herself let alone anyone else. Gray had known for a long time that there was something between Lucy and himself, at times the sexual tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Yet he'd also witnessed moments like that with her and Natsu.

He smiled to himself, wondering exactly what Lucy was hoping to get out of these dates. He looked in the mirror quickly to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Gray knew he cleaned up okay in his nice black slacks and a dark blue button up business shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He'd planned the night out well, now all that was left was making sure Lucy had fun.

* * *

Lucy struggled deciding what to wear for her date with Gray. She tried on several different outfits but rejected each of them. She didn't want Gray to think she was trying too hard, or that she wasn't trying hard enough.

"Lucy… Forgive me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Gray seen you naked already? Like… a lot?" Levy asked. The bluenette was laying on her side on Lucy's bed with her head propped up on one elbow.

"S-So? It's not like it was ever intentional!" Lucy stuttered.

"Even so, all things considered… Does it even matter what you wear?" Levy rationalized. Lucy looked over to her friend and thought about it for a moment. She had a point, wasn't the whole purpose of wearing the right thing on a date so that your date would want to get you out of it? If Gray's already seen it then what's the point? Lucy sighed.

"You're right. It's a fake date anyway so it's not like it matters" Lucy shrugged and pulled out a simple, strapless white satin dress which didn't quite reach her mid thighs. It looked good on her, as most things did, and it had a great way of both clinging to her curves and swaying over her ass when she walked. Over it she put a black velvet underbust corset vest which laced up under her breasts and lifted them up.

"You look gorgeous Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed "I should go though, Gray will be here soon" She hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag, walking over to squeeze Lucy's hand.

"Thanks Levy, I'll let you know how it goes okay" Lucy smiled brightly. Levy moved to leave, but just as she reached the door she stopped.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you!" Levy reached into her bag and pulled out a medium sized decorative vial with a pale pink liquid inside. "This smell reminds me of you so much, I just had to give it to you" Levy smiled brightly and Lucy's heart melted a little at her friend's kindness.

"Wow thanks so much Levy!" Lucy took the lid off and sniffed delicately "Vanilla! Oh my god it smells amazing, I love it! I'll wear it right now, I promise" Lucy grinned.

"You're welcome. You have fun on your date!" They hugged briefly before Levy skipped out of her apartment.

* * *

When Lucy opened the door to him that evening Gray was somewhat surprised by how good she looked. He had always though Lucy was cute, but whatever girly goo she'd put on made her pale skin shimmer under the light and her chocolate brown eyes seemed bigger than normal as she looked up at him. Her Stellar Spirit keys were attached to a black garter type band around one of her thighs which drew his gaze to her long legs. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't wonder what it would be like to be between them.

"Hi Gray" Lucy said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Ahh hey Lucy! Are you ready?" Gray asked, slightly embarrassed. She nodded.

"Yeah, let me just put my shoes on." When she turned Gray discreetly adjusted his pants and cursed the stupid teenage hormones that still plagued his body. What was wrong with him? He usually wasn't so easily excited. He shook his head and reminded himself that Lucy was just his friend and teammate, who happened to smell freaking amazing.

"C'mon Lucy! I've got a surprise for you." Gray smiled. Tonight Gray was determined to be the perfect date for Lucy and make sure Natsu had to put in some real effort on his date with her tomorrow.

"Oh? What is it?" Lucy questioned as she pulled on her black, knee high, high heeled boots.

"You'll see, it isn't far from here" He took her hand to help her down the stairs out of her apartment building but let go when they reached the bottom.

"Have you ever been ice skating with an ice mage Lucy?" Gray asked her as he led her toward the surprise he had planned out. He really hoped she liked it since he hadn't put this much effort into a woman for a while. Getting girls was relatively easy for Gray, and had been even easier since competing in the Daimatou Enbu.

"No. I didn't even think there was any ice skating rinks in Magnolia, and certainly not at this time of the year" Lucy said absently. Gray smiled as that was exactly the point he was trying to make.

"You're right, there aren't any in Magnolia. However that's the good thing about ice make magic, you see you can create one wherever you want" Gray put his hand on her waist to steady her as he led her along a narrow dirt track through a forest area. There wasn't much light, but Gray knew where he was going. "In fact" He said as they walked into a large clearing in the forest "Here is one I prepared earlier".

Gray smiled at her sudden intake of breath and watched her as she took in the scenery with wide eyes, clearly impressed. The moon reflected off the ice that covered the ground in the clearing and brightened the whole area. The ice floor was surrounded by beautiful flowering trees which littered different coloured petals around the edges of the ice. He could tell from the way her nipples were clearly visible against the white silky dress that she wasn't wearing a bra. Luckily he had planned for this situation, figuring she wouldn't think to bring a coat on such a warm night. He moved to a box that he had left to the side of the ice covered space and pulled out two pairs of ice skates and warm looking jacket.

"This is beautiful Gray." Lucy smiled brightly at him as he handed her a pair of skates and the coat "Thank you, I guess you thought of everything huh"

"Good dates are well planned" Gray smiled at her as they put their stakes on.

"So… Are you going to show me how to do this?" Lucy asked Gray, she was standing a bit awkwardly on her skates at the edge of the ice. Gray glided over to her easily held her hands as she tentatively stepped onto the ice. He tried to let go but she wobbled and gripped tightly to him.

"Lucy… Have you never been ice skating at all before?" Gray questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lucy shook her head.

"No, my father always said it was too dangerous to go out on frozen lakes." Lucy said, struggling to keep her balance.

"Well good thing this isn't a frozen lake. Don't worry, if you can walk in those ridiculous shoes you'll have no problem with this" As Gray glided backward around the ice, gently pulling her along while she found her own rhythm, two things occurred to him. The first was that this was probably the longest they had ever touched and the second was that Lucy had really soft hands.

Soon enough she let go, somewhat to his disappointment, and began to wobble slowly around the ice on her own power.

"Hah! This is great! Look I'm doing it!" Lucy called out, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. The sound seemed to echo off the trees and Gray realized he'd forgotten something.

"That's awesome Lucy, keep practicing" He said as he glided easily to the edge and stepped off the ice to the box he had left. He pulled out a music lacrima and set it to play some catchy tune.

"Hey I like that song!" Lucy called out and began humming along to the words. She was getting slightly less wobbly the more she practiced and Gray could tell she was getting confident when she started to sway her hips in rhythm to the music as she glided along. The effect was slightly mesmerizing and Gray didn't really remember getting back on the ice and gliding up behind her.

"This is really fun Gr-aah!" Lucy yelped. She had glanced over her shoulder to find that Gray had somehow lost his shirt and it startled her enough to ruin her delicate footwork. It might have resulted in a serious injury if Gray hadn't quickly yanked her back by her borrowed jacket. Unfortunately she then overbalanced the other way and Gray felt the air leave his body as she crashed into him. They both toppled over but he instinctively maneuvered her to land on top of him for some reason that not even he could fathom. It must be some inner protective desire and it resulted in him landing flat on his ass while she fell daintily into his lap as though it was choreographed. Gray began laughing at the situation.

"Hahaha well that was unexpected!" He smiled up at her stunned expression. "Unless you actually really wanted to sit on my lap" He teased. It was cute how she blushed over even the smallest innuendo.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to wiggle her way off him, but she couldn't seem to get her balance on the skates to push herself up.

"Ahhh mmmh Lucy stop! Stop moving." Gray groaned through clenched teeth as though he was in pain. Having her essentially grinding against him was just too much. She stopped moving immediately, clearly worried she'd hurt him. He put his hands around her hips and helped push her to her feet, smiling to put her at ease as he got up.

"I think that's enough ice skating for tonight. How about we get some dinner?" Gray suggested.

"Sounds good, but you should probably put your shirt back on" Lucy agreed quickly.

* * *

The restaurant that they went to was very well presented, somehow managing to appear fancy and high end while at the same time it had a cozy and intimate atmosphere. Lucy was impressed at how much effort Gray had put into this fake date, so much so that she seriously wondered what going on a real date with him would be like.

He ordered them drinks and when they came out his was in a bottle and hers was in a large glass with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. It had the colour and consistency of coffee flavoured milk.

"This looks good. What is it?" Lucy asked, starting to eat the whipped cream from the top. Gray shrugged.

"I just asked for the girliest drink they had. It's alcoholic though" He advised as he watched her lick the whipped cream off a spoon. Lucy nodded and took a sip.

"Mmmh this good! Is all alcohol like this?" She asked, apart from a few bad experiences with sake she didn't really drink much.

"No, most alcohol is really an acquired taste…" Gray looked up at her, noticing she had somehow managed to drink most of the milky liquid already. "Woah slow down. I'm not really sure what's in that but I know those kind of drinks can creep up on you"

"I'm sure it will be fine, it tasted just like normal flavoured milk so it must just be really weak. I think I'll get another one" Lucy said. The waiter came and took their food orders, bringing Lucy's second drink as well but she downed it almost as quickly as she did the first. The pair made small talk about the guild and its members, laughing about their past adventures together.

Gray could see Lucy visibly relax the more they talked, probably half because she was getting more comfortable with him and half because she was starting to absorb the alcohol into her system. She started to become louder and a bit more confident in the way she spoke and the questions she asked. That's when it occurred to him that he could probably take this opportunity to get information out of her that she'd never say if she were sober. He ordered another drink for her when their waiter came back with their food. The waiter gave him an odd smile and wiggled his eyebrows as he acknowledged the order. Gray was confused but didn't really give it a second thought as they turned their attention to their food.

She sipped it a bit slower than the first two but didn't protest at all about the additional drink, probably not yet realizing she'd started to get a little buzz.

"So Lucy, I've got to ask… Is there a reason Erza thought to send you on dates with Natsu and I?" Gray asked casually. Even though she was buzzed Lucy still blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry about that… I think she thought she was doing me a favour" Lucy confessed. Gray tilted his head.

"Oh? Why would she think that?" He asked curiously. Lucy squirmed a bit in her seat.

"It's a secret…" She mumbled. Gray just laughed.

"It's okay Lucy, we're team mates you know. You can tell me." He persuaded, giving her his most charming smile. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she started fanning herself with her hand as though she was warm.

"Mmm Gray is it starting to get a bit warmer in here?" Lucy asked, squirming in her seat uncomfortably. She started taking deeper breaths as if her heart was racing. Usually he was one of the first to notice the heat, but the room felt fine.

"No I don't think so. It's probably just the alcohol, it can make you feel a bit warmer sometimes" Gray said.

"Mmmm… Gray I feel kind of strange…" Lucy said softly as she stared at him intently. He saw her gaze sweep over his face and body.

"Strange how?" He asked as he saw her begin shifting in her chair uncomfortably again, arching her back. Gray took a sip of his drink as he wondered what had gotten into her.

"I don't know… I feel like I need something…" Lucy said, her voice turning low and sultry "Can you… give it to me Gray?" Gray choked on his drink. Had those words actually come out of Lucy's mouth? Was he hearing things?

"L-Lucy… what's gotten into you? Are you alright?" Gray stuttered. Lucy bit her lip softly, her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks slightly blushed. Even though she claimed she was hot he could see her nipples pressing hard against the fabric of her dress and he stared at her in bewilderment. She looked like a woman ready to be taken and that thought both excited and horrified him. Why was she acting like this? What was in those drinks?

"I'm fine. I'm feeling gooood…" Lucy purred sensually. Underneath the table Gray felt her boot clad foot slowly rise up the inside of his calf and he jumped up from the table with a jolt. Lucy followed him and pressed her body against his, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to hold her at arm's length.

"You're so sexy Gray. I don't know why I've never said that before, but I'm so hot right now." Lucy partially whispered as she tried to escape his grip on her shoulders and move in closer to him.

"Snap out of it Lucy!" Gray growled at her. She wasn't acting like herself, but she was also an incredibly hot girl practically begging him to help satisfy her. He wasn't entirely sure that his chivalry would continue to win out over his desire to take her against the nearest solid surface.

"Please Gray, I need you!" Lucy exclaimed as she began reaching for his belt buckle. He jerked away from her to run over to the barman. He leaned over and grabbed the man by his shirt, yanking him halfway across the bar.

"What the hell did you do to her you asshole, what was in that drink?!" Gray demanded. The barman looked terrified as he vehemently denied doing anything out of the ordinary.

"I just made her what you asked for! The Moodsetter is the girliest drink we've got. It's made for only girls. It's got a mild aphrodisiac that's mixed up by a potion master, but it's not potent at all!" The man stuttered. Lucy had sashayed up behind Gray and pressed herself into his back, her hands snaking around to his front to try and tug his shirt from his pants. He let go of the barman to push her hands away but she persistently kept trying to grab at him and rub herself against him.

"Does this look like something mild and un-potent?" Gray hissed, gesturing to Lucy. It was like she couldn't even see anyone else in the room, instead focusing solely on Gray. As if to emphasize his point Lucy grabbed one of the hands that was trying to push her away and placed it directly on one of her breasts, squeezing her hand over his to make him grip it tighter and letting out a small moan of pleasure. The barman blushed and Gray quickly snatched his hand away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face away from him. He locked her wrists together behind her back with one hand and used the other to hold her shoulder, keeping her again at arm's length. She whimpered unhappily, arching her back and trying to wiggle closer to him.

"I…I'm sorry, she must be really weak to it. This has never happened before, the worst I've seen with it is a few couples leaving dinner early. Most of the time it barely has any effect at all!" The barman apologized as a man in a smart business suit approached them. The barman looked relieved to see him. "Manager! Please help, this girl has had a bad reaction to the aphrodisiac in the mood-setter!" The man nodded.

"I understand. Sir, please accept our apologies for this unfortunate event" The man said to Gray, bowing his head slightly "Your meal tonight is on the house, but if you would please leave immediately it would be greatly appreciated. Her behaviour is upsetting the other patrons"

"Don't worry, we'll leave. But when Lucy comes to her senses she may just come back here with a lot more to say about this event" Gray snapped and marched Lucy out the door.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could continue to stay with her, but he couldn't leave her alone in this state either. Lucy escaped his hold while he was distracted and pounced on him. She grabbed at the opening of his shirt and yanked, sending buttons flying and promptly running her fingernails down his bare, well-muscled chest and abs. Her touch sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Mmm Gray, please touch me. I feel like I might burst if you don't" Lucy moaned. Gray ground his teeth together and grabbed her wrists again to jerk them away from his body. He was painfully hard beneath his black pants and the longer he stayed with her the less control over himself he had. If he had sex with Lucy he knew Natsu would never forgive him. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. That was it, he'd take her to Natsu's place. He wasn't sure how the aphrodisiac worked, if Gray was the only one Lucy would lust after or if it was just because he was nearest to her. In either case if her desire for Gray stayed then Natsu could keep her contained away from him and if she desired Natsu more… Well then frankly he'd probably be doing both of them a favour.

"C'mon Lucy, let's go" Opting for the easiest way to move her Gray picked up Lucy in a bridal style hold and began speed walking to Natsu's house. Lucy immediately took advantage of the situation, pressing her lips against his neck, slowly licking and gently biting. He was trying to focus just on walking, but it was impossible to do with Lucy in his arms. He wanted her so bad he could hardly think straight. She trailed kisses along his jaw and whispered dirty suggestions in his ear.

"I don't have any experience with men, but I'm sure I could satisfy you. I've been told virgins are really tight" Gray nearly lost himself at her words. His erection was already making it difficult to walk and it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to just take her back to his place. It was only the thought that she wasn't in her right mind and he didn't want to hurt her that kept him from doing so.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally arrived at Natsu front door. He set Lucy onto her feet to free his hands to knock on the door, but the second he released her she pressed her hand against his crotch.

"Gray you're so hard!" Lucy exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and turned her around just as the door opened to reveal a shirtless and sleepy Natsu, who had of course heard them approaching his front door.

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled seductively, stepping away from Gray straight into Natsu arms and meshing her lips to his. Natsu let out a startled sound as he pushed Lucy away, surprise evident in his features as he stared at her.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, utterly confused. Gray laughed, his problem now solved.

"You kids have fun now!" He went to leave but Natsu yanked him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait right there you icy piece of shit, what the hell is going on?" Natsu yelled.

"I don't fucking know, dick flame! One minute we were chatting away at dinner and the next she is like this! She drank some girly drink and had a severely bad reaction to it. I don't know why or when it will wear off but I do know that I cannot be trusted with her like that so I am leaving her to you"

"Mmm…" Lucy groaned as she ran her hands over his chest pressed herself against him. Natsu looked panicked.

"You can't leave her with me like this!" Natsu exclaimed. "I can't be trusted with her either" Gray laughed.

"Idiot, you're her best friend. You're probably the only guy in this world that CAN be trusted not to hurt Lucy" Gray argued. "Good luck!" He yelled as he walked away.

Natsu shouted after him, but Lucy was quite determined to capture his attention. She slid her palms up his bare chest, and then back down again to trace his defined abs with her fingertips.

"Why so insistent on getting him back here Natsu?" Lucy said, her voice low and fully of suggestion "Think of all the fun we could have with just you and I". Natsu's body tightened at her touch and her words, but outwardly he just frowned down at her. The girl in front of him was not his Lucy, and he was not happy.

"What's gotten into you Lucy? You're being a raging pervert" He scolded her. She looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes for a brief moment before her eyes darted away and a blush came to her cheeks.

"You're right. I'm sorry Natsu, I don't know why I'm doing this" She said in a small voice "I just can't stop, it hurts so bad" She confessed, looking up into his eyes before whispering "I need you…"

Natsu took a deep breath as his loose pants became painfully tight. Oh he knew what she needed. Her scent of arousal was so strong he could practically taste it, and it was the finest perfume he'd ever had the privilege of inhaling. It was all he could do not to grab her then and there and give her all the pleasure she'd ever need in her entire life. Before he knew it his hand was around the back of her neck and he was leaning over to crash his lips against hers. He wasn't sure which of them had moved first but he didn't really care. He slid his tongue out to tease her lips and she opened for him without hesitation. He slid his tongue against hers and then then pulled back to gently bite her bottom lip before capturing her mouth again. Without breaking their kiss Natsu grabbed her by the waist then lifted and turned them around to sit her on his kitchen bench as he stood between her thighs. His passion was so intense as he dominated her mouth, so incredibly hot that she could feel the pleasure building between her legs. If he continued like that she was sure he could make her come from just a kiss.

Not even bothering to unlace it, he ripped open her black vest and threw the two halves down to the floor. Lucy gasped as he tore his lips from hers to travel down her neck, using her ponytail shamelessly to pull her head back and give him better access to the deep valley between her breasts. He wanted to keep them light, but the animal in him insisted that he mark her as he kissed and nipped his way down. He used his teeth a little too hard and his fingers dug into her thigh a little too roughly. Lucy was so turned on that the lines of pleasure and pain had blurred and she was loving every minute of it. Natsu was too, until he caught the scent of something out of place.

His lust fogged mind struggled to process what it was and it was a slow train of thought… _Is that… Blood?... Lucy's blood? Lucy was bleeding? Lucy was hurt?!_

The last thought was exactly the proverbial cold shower that he needed to snap out of his sex crazed stupor. He practically launched himself away from her and Lucy whimpered at the loss of his touch. Natsu shook his head to clear his mind and looked her over for signs of her injury. Seeing only a small scratch on the outside of her left thigh he looked down at his hands, noticing that they had sharpened into claws. Surprised, he looked at his reflection in one of his windows and noticed his canines had also elongated and his eyes were the piercing yellow colour of a fire dragon.

"Natsu please, don't stop!" Lucy pleaded as she got off the bench to move toward him.

"Lucy don't! Stay back!" He warned. Natsu was confused. He had never in his life transformed like this during sex, he only did it while fighting and fighting had been the last thing on his mind. Lucy didn't heed his warning and he breathed in her sweet scent again, almost falling back into her seductive trap.

He shook his head to clear it, but Lucy's delectable scent was everywhere in his house now and it made him want to do awful things her.

"Damn it, Gray you FUCK!" He yelled his rage at the stupid ice prick who had cursed him into this situation. Suddenly fighting seemed like a very good idea. He was going to drag that fucking loser back here and make him deal with the mess he'd left. Together they could probably think of something.

"Natsu, baby come here. Let me help you forget your worries" Lucy beckoned, tugging him toward her by hooking a finger into the waistband of his pants and pulling gently.

"Lucy… why do you have to be so tempting?" Natsu sighed. He was determined in his plan, but he couldn't leave her free to wander off until he got back. "Wait here for me gorgeous, I've got something I need to give you" Lucy smiled coyly.

"I know" She said, reaching out a hand to boldly trace the outline of his erection that refused to go down "Its right here, isn't it?" Natsu inhaled sharply as every fibre in his body wanted to lean his hips into her sweet touch. But he didn't dare. Instead he jumped back from her and disappeared into his bedroom. Lucy pouted and moved to follow him, but he emerged a moment later, holding something behind his back with one hand.

Natsu moved toward her, intensely focused. He held her gaze and as he gently pushed her back against the cupboards in his kitchen. He kept her eyes fixed on his as he traced his fingers up her sides, lifting her arms above her head as he appeared to be leaning down to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation and she heard something rattle in the distance an instant before she felt the cold metal on her wrists. She heard a whisper kind of like a metal zip being opened as he handcuffed her to the handles of his top cupboard.

He stepped back quickly, thinking she'd be mad. He knew the real Lucy would be furious and he would be lucky to avoid a Lucy Kick to the face. Instead she just smiled seductively, driving home his earlier thought that this girl wasn't really the Lucy he knew.

"Handcuffs? Natsu how kinky. I kind of like it" She winked at him and he wavered for a moment. She looked so good bound like that, her breast almost spilling over her dress but not quite. Natsu shook his head again.

"Nu-uh. Nice try she-devil. The real Lucy would have kicked my ass over this." He said boldly, proudly resisting her charms.

"Natsu I am the real Lucy. Come on, I know you want me. I've wanted you too, for a long time I just didn't know it" She pouted. Natsu smirked, stepping closer to her again and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"If Lucy really wants to fuck me, she can do it anytime, anywhere" Natsu all but growled the sentence. He regretted getting so close, her scent only growing stronger in response to his dirty words. He gritted his teeth and pulled back. "But only if it's her choice and hers alone. I won't let her first time be tainted by the influence of some dirty magic potion that's filling her thoughts with lust and sex" With those parting words he ran out his front door to track down the giant frozen turd which had gotten Natsu into all this trouble.

* * *

Gray was almost at his house. His thoughts were still lingering on the blonde celestial mage and the sweet way her fingers caressed his arousal through pants. Until they were interrupted by a mass of solid muscle and rage that barreled at him so fast he barely managed to escape without being flattened. He still copped a glancing blow to the jaw as the thing spun around and hurled its flame covered fist toward his face.

"Agh fuck Natsu, what the hell?!" Gray exclaimed, dodging the kick that came next.

"Don't you 'what the hell?' me you stupid goddamn icy dick-monger" Natsu yelled, continuing his attacks while Gray dodged. "You left me alone with Lucy like that!"

"Ice make: Floor" Gray yelled and Natsu slipped over easily. Gray stood over him as the dragon slayer gave him death stares. "Okay, I'm sorry. I admit that was kind of a dick move" Gray apologized. "Now will you stop yelling before you wake my neighbours?" Natsu frowned.

"Whatever. You're coming back with me. There is no way you get to shirk responsibility on this." Natsu declared.

"What's the big deal? You want her, she wants you. Isn't it win-win?" Gray asked. Natsu gave him a glare like he was the stupidest person in the world. Which was weird coming from Natsu.

"You're kidding me right? You think she wants me?" Natsu sighed and got to his feet.

"That's the way it looked to me. She was all over you when I left." Gray reminded him.

"You stupid asshole Gray. How long have I known her for? For Christ's sake I sleep in her bed with her and she has never so much as tried to spoon" Natsu glared at him "You think she randomly picks tonight to decide she wants to make a move? For all we know anything with a hard cock and a good attitude could get her approval tonight, and we both know how good Lucy is at inspiring those things" Natsu growled.

A look of understanding passed over Gray's face as he realised what Natsu meant. Lucy was not herself at all and could potentially be genuinely magically drug-fucked, not just extra horny for her favorite eye candy. As her friend he should have realised that.

"Sorry Natsu, I wasn't thinking" Gray admitted. Even though he knew he was wrong it was still difficult to apologise to Natsu of all people.

"I get it. Just come back with me okay, I need you there" Natsu grumbled and started walking quickly back in the direction of his house. Gray laughed as he followed.

"Really, the great Natsu is asking for my help dealing with a woman?" Gray asked, feigning surprise.

"I don't need your help you little dick ice bastard. I need your scent" Natsu snapped and Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me? That's a new level of fucked up Natsu" Gray asked. Natsu frowned but continued walking, forcing Gray to start moving again if he wanted to catch up.

"Don't make it weird. I know you don't understand it but the way Lucy smells… Christ it could give dead man a hard on, and I am not a fucking saint" Natsu growled "I need you there to break it up. You're probably the only person who pisses me off enough to distract me from her"

"Alright, I get you" Gray chuckled "Where is Lucy anyway?" Natsu tensed.

"She's… restrained. Still at my house" Natsu said. Gray didn't question that and let the conversation die as they walked in silence for a time. Then he remembered something.

"What's a 'dick-monger'?" Gray asked. Natsu looked at him in annoyance.

"It's… you know. Like a fish-monger" Natsu said slowly, furrowing his brows together.

"So… You're saying I sell dicks?" Gray laughed, increasing Natsu's annoyance.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You sell dicks. You sell ALL the dicks!" Natsu snapped. He knew it didn't really make sense but he wasn't going to admit that. Gray just laughed even harder.

Finally they approached Natsu's house and headed inside. Unfortunately Lucy was not exactly where Natsu had left her. Instead she was laying on her stomach on his kitchen bench, propped up on her elbows with her legs bent upward and ankles crossed. She was naked apart from a lacy white thong and she was reading a copy of Big-Tittied Blondes that she had apparently gotten from Natsu's secret stash. She'd taken her hair out so that it now hung loosely around her shoulders but Natsu could see the small red marks on her neck and chest that his mouth had created earlier. Instead of making him feeling guilty like it should have it only turned him on even more. Both Gray and Natsu were too stunned to speak.

"Oh good you're back" Lucy said without looking up or moving to greet them, instead she flicked a page over on her borrowed magazine "You know Natsu you say you don't think about me, but this magazine begs to differ" She said as she flipped it around to show them an image of a girl who looked a lot like Lucy, but was naked with her legs spread showing every little detail there was to show.

"Lucy I…" Natsu started but she interrupted.

"I could get in this position for you Natsu. I bet you could have all kinds of fun with me like that" She said seductively, staring straight into his eyes. Natsu couldn't bring himself to say anything and Gray cleared his throat uncomfortably, which drew Lucy's attention to him.

"Of course that offer goes for you too Gray. And if you both want to then well…" She smiled seductively as she pushed herself up off the bench. She spread her legs as she pushed up to a sitting position, so she was effectively straddling the bench, her perfect breasts fully on display. "Then I'm sure we could figure something out" She finished sweetly. Gray groaned and Natsu inhaled sharply.

"Why did I let you talk me into coming back here?" Gray hissed at Natsu.

"Shuttup Gray. We need to help her" Natsu said through gritted teeth, clearly having the same issue.

"Come on boys. I know you want me, I can see it in your…" Her eyes trailed down to scan the obvious bulges in their pants, but she flicked her gaze back up to their faces "Eyes" she finished with a seductive smile.

Gray didn't understand it but his body was acting like an untried teenager. Juvia had done far more perverse things than anything Lucy had done all night and yet he'd been able to walk away unfazed. In fact come to think of it he'd seen Lucy naked before probably dozens of time and most of the time he was able to walk away without the raging hard on that plagued him now. The impossible fact that he could even attain a boner while standing next to Natsu was a sign in itself that something wasn't right.

"Natsu… That stuff you were saying earlier about her scent... What if she's putting out something to make us… Ahh" He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully "React".

"What? Where would you get that idea from?" Natsu questioned as he shifted uncomfortably. Lucy got impatient and swung her legs off the bench to start walking toward them.

"Think about ash-brain. In what universe could you possibly keep a fucking hard on while in the same room as me?" Gray snapped, severely uncomfortable even thinking about Natsu's junk. This whole situation was just too weird but he knew he didn't have any other option. "Don't you remember what happened with Sarah?" Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Yeah I fucking remember, don't remind me" He snapped. Gray had a point, even though he'd always found Lucy sexy he didn't get always get a boner just because she touched him. In addition to that he always knew when Lucy was aroused, he could smell it like an exotic perfume, but it had never been as strong as this before.

Lucy stood in front of them, her best assets on display. She looked at both of them in turn then tilted her head and smiled.

"My two favorite men in the world" She said as she stroked a hand down both of their bare chests. Natsu had yet to put on a shirt at all and Gray had ditched his since Lucy broke most of the buttons anyway. For some reason neither of them stopped her as she trailed her hand over their bodies, the touch of her fingers so nice on their skin. "We could have so much fun together" She moved to begin placing kisses along Natsu's collar bone, but leaving one hand on Gray's defined abs. Natsu was frozen in place, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides, trying to resist the urge to grab her and finish what their earlier kiss had started.

Gray was deeply confused. Any other day of his life he would have been grossed out seeing anyone kiss Natsu like that. Today he was excited, watching the scene like he was seeing a preview of what Lucy would soon turn to him and do. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

"Natsu… We are in over our heads" Gray said, unable to tear his eyes from Lucy as she slowly kissed her way down Natsu's chest. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"I know… We need to take her to the guild. Keep her busy" Natsu ordered, his voice strained as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against Gray, disappearing into his bedroom.

Lucy was suddenly flush against him, skin on skin with her incredibly soft breasts pressing against his hard chest. She smiled up at him and moved her chest side to side a little bit to create a wonderful friction on her nipples from rubbing against him. She moaned at the sensation and Gray clenched his teeth together to keep from losing it.

"Mmmm yeah I can work with this" Lucy trailed her hands over his shoulders and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his. He knew he should push her away but he couldn't bring himself to do it, keeping his hands in his pockets even as he slowly started kissing her her back. Then she leaned her hips forward to rub against his hard cock, which was straining against the fabric of his pants. At the same time she ran her fingernails gently down his sides and slid her tongue out to toy with his bottom lip.

Gray's control snapped. One arm snaked around her waist and the other buried in her hair, using his strength to bend her back and deepening the kiss. Lucy moaned against his mouth, realizing that what Natsu could give her with his passion and intensity Gray could give her with pure skill. It was the way he slid his tongue over hers; in and out, over her lip and then pulling back briefly to tilt his head in the other direction and change the angle. It was as if her mouth had a direct link to her clit and every pass of his tongue was impossibly pleasurable. She lifted up one leg to wrap around his waist, trying to press their lower bodies together. Gray took the hint and lifted her up, moving them to press her back against the nearest wall with her legs wrapped around his hips.

Lucy moaned again and the sudden direct contact of his hard length exactly where she needed it, through their clothes. She tilted her hips back and forth, rubbing slightly against him while he continued to kiss her deeply. She could feel the sensation building with every movement and she was desperate for more.

Yet all too soon he was yanked away, leaving her bereft as she let out a cry of protest. Then Natsu was leaning above her, he grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Lucy look at me… Listen to my voice okay?" He whispered above her, staring into her eyes intently. "Take a deep breath for me sweetheart… Yeah that's it. Relax your body…" Lucy shivered as she followed his instruction, her eyes slowly fluttering closed and soon her body went limp in Natsu's arms as she fell deeply asleep. He clutched her against him briefly before sweeping her up into a bridal style hold.

"Wow…" Gray said, rubbing his shoulder where Natsu had yanked him off Lucy "How did you do that?"

"With this" Natsu said, shifting Lucy slightly in his arms so that he could flash a ring he was now wearing "I took it off a wizard that was impersonating a fairy tail member the day I met Lucy. I saved her from him" Natsu explained.

"Good idea, now we can get her to the guild" Gray said, then he looked down at how she was laying, still all but naked in Natsu's arms and inhaled sharply. "Need to get her some clothes first though"

"Christ, yes…" Natsu agreed.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the extra long chapter, but Natsu doesn't get a date with Lucy so I had to let him have some fun too.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my… What happened? Is she okay?" Mira asked frantically as soon as she saw Natsu and Gray walk into the guild hall. Lucy was unconscious in Natsu's arms and dressed in one of his long jackets. Both Natsu and Gray were still shirtless, so focused on getting Lucy clothed that they forgot themselves.

"No she isn't, something is wrong Mira" Natsu exclaimed "She isn't herself!"

"What do you mean? Come, bring her to the infirmary" Mira said, leading the way past the other guild members. Cana and Levy immediately rushed to Lucy's side, as did Lissana. Other members looked over with concern.

"What happened?" Makarov asked as the group ushered Natsu and Lucy past.

"Lucy needs help Master!" Mira said and he got down from his seat on the bar to go with them into the infirmary. Once there Natsu laid her gently onto the bed and pulled the overs over her.

"Gray, Natsu" Makarov said "Can you explain what happened?" As he stared at Lucy in the bed an odd look passed over his face, followed by a look of embarrassment as his cheeks turned slightly pink. Gray and Natsu looked at him knowingly.

"We were on our forced date, just having dinner" Gray started explaining "Normal conversation going on and then next thing she starts complaining that she's hot… then starts behaving.. ahh.. very out of character" Gray looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"How do you mean?" Mira asked. Gray and Natsu shifted uncomfortably.

"She turned into a giant pervert. Started feeling me up and asking me to do… things" Gray finally said, there was a chorus of gasps and shocked looks from the girls in the room.

"L-Lucy did that? Like, our Lucy?" Cana asked, stunned.

"Yeah… I knew something wasn't right. She'd had a couple of these weird creamy drinks and I figured the bartender has slipped something into one of them" Gray continued. "Went to make him fess up and he explained he didn't do anything, the drink itself had a 'mild aphrodisiac' in it. I figured Lucy had a bad reaction to it and she just got really turned on or something" Gray looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"What did you do then Gray?" Mira asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything!" Gray proclaimed, slightly defensive "I wasn't gonna take advantage. So I took her to Natsu's house, figured I'd be doing both of them a favour" Gray shrugged.

"Exactly how would you be doing me a favour you fucking frozen porn star?!" Natsu yelled.

"Shhh, calm down" Makarov ordered. "What happened then?"

"Then I left… 20 minutes later Natsu comes after me with his usual bad attitude and pointed out Lucy was probably not just horny, but being magically controlled. He knew that the real Lucy probably didn't want to be doing the things she was asking for." Gray finished.

"That's… actually very mature of you Natsu" Lissana said. Natsu frowned.

"Geeze don't sound so surprised" Natsu mumbled. "After that Gray came back to my house and we realised it wasn't something we could handle on our own, so I put her to sleep with this ring magic stuff and then we came here"

"That's all?" Levy asked. Gray and Natsu exchanged looks.

"There's… one more thing" Gray started uncomfortably.

"She's got this… something" Natsu finished. They looked at him in confusion.

"You feel it too, right Gramps?" Gray asked, looking at him knowingly. Makarov looked confused for a minute, then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"That's… there's something coming from her?" He asked and the other boys nodded. Makarov exhaled slowly "Right… Okay that explains it. Thought I was going nuts" The girls still looked incredibly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked. Makarov shifted uncomfortable.

"Lucy is… ahhh… Emitting some kind of pheromone. It's… making her seem… particularly desirable" Makarov explained awkwardly. Understanding dawned on the girls, and a look of horror crossed over Levy's face.

"Oh no…. oh no…." Levy said looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Makarov questioned. Levy wrung her hands nervously.

"I found this little bed of flowers way out in the mountains on a mission the other week. They smelled a lot like vanilla which reminds me of Lucy so I took them to a perfume maker. The lady there told me the flower was super rare and was rumoured to attract the desire of men… Today I gave that perfume to Lucy" Levy explained looking panicked "I swear I didn't think it was true! I figured it was just an old wives tale"

"Shh Levy don't worry, this isn't your fault" Lissana assured her.

"Right… You three guys better leave here then. Cana, Lissana can you stay with Lucy? Keep the other men out of here and please let me know if she wakes up" Mira instructed and the two girls nodded. "Levy, please come with us. We need to figure out exactly what was in that perfume, and also the aphrodisiac she drank" They walked out of the room and into the main guild hall.

"Jet!" Levy called out, waving the tall man to come over to them quickly. He was there in an instant.

"Yes Levy, what do you need?" He asked attentively.

"Lucy drank a potion which was in a drink at the restaurant Gray took her tonight. Can you please go there and get a sample of it? I'll be going to Lucy's apartment to find some perfume that I gave her and I need you to meet me there when you have the sample, then take both the potion and the perfume to Porlyusica okay?" Levy instructed. Jet nodded and Gray gave him the location of the restaurant and the name of the drink.

"On it" Jet replied before speeding out of the guild hall. Levy left soon after.

"Now we wait" Makarov said. "I'll let Porlyusica know he's coming and what is happening."

* * *

"It's bad" Porlyusica said only a second after her face appeared on the communications lacrima. "The perfume is made from the extract of a powerful pheromone booster. Usually only lasts a few hours and then it's gone once the scent fades. Unfortunately Lucy apparently then drank quite a bit of this" She held up a vial containing some cloudy pink liquid. "This should be a relatively mild aphrodisiac, however according to the tall ape you sent here with these samples the potion master who mixed it confessed to accidentally spilling a large quantity of an herb called damiana into this particular batch"

"What does that mean? Makarov asked. They were all stacked back into the infirmary, listening to the verdict.

"Damiana is relatively useless on its own, however when mixed with the Copulins Flower extract it has some very serious repercussions. Side effects are a large increase in the desire to mate, lowered inhibitions and the effects of the flower are strengthened and become semi-permanent" Porlyusica explained.

"What do you mean by semi-permanent?" Mira asked her. Porlyusica sighed.

"Put simply, it means it will last until the girl's desire to mate has been satisfied" She explained. Natsu groaned and Gray hung his head in his hands. Natsu in particular was having a hard time focusing on the old woman's words, his attention still stuck on Lucy and the delicious scent she was putting out. She must be having some really great dreams because the scent of her arousal was so strong, he'd bet anything that those little lace panties of hers were soaked.

"So… Lucy just needs to get some action?" Cana asked abruptly. Porlyusica frowned in distaste before she spoke.

"Not necessarily. She needs to be entirely and completely satisfied. As in the kind of satisfaction from living out your most heated fantasy" Porlyusica glanced over to Makarov and everyone was surprised to see a blush appear on both of them.

"Is there else anything we can do?" Makarov asked after clearing his throat.

"I have already sent back a solution with that speedy monkey which should return the girl to her regular state of mind. It will remove the overt need she now has and all she should have is whatever desires she possesses naturally" She advised "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about her secretion of pheromones; that will happen until she finds a suitable mate. I suggest if anyone has been harbouring feelings for Lucy now would be the time to make it known"

"That wouldn't be fair to Lucy, Porlyusica" Makarov frowned. The pink haired lady frowned back.

"That may be so, but the sooner she finds someone the better it will be for everyone. The only men immune are those who are truly in love with someone already. Everyone else will be affected by her and I would like to point out that you have three male dragon slayers in your guild who potentially won't be able to be in the same room with her without getting an erection" Porlyusica pointed out crudely. As if to emphasize her point Laxus walked into the room searching for his grandfather.

"Hey Gramps, where is everyone? I need…" He paused, taking a deep breath in and letting out a low growl "Mmmm wow… what is that? Is that Lucy?" He inhaled again "Damn she smells good. Is she okay?" He questioned, but before anyone could answer a strange look passed over his features "I… I have to go" Laxus said before exiting the infirmary in a hurry.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to" Porlyusica ended the communication and her face disappeared from the lacrima. They all sat in silence for a moment, no one entirely sure of what to do next. Then Makarov cleared his throat.

"Alright… We need to make a plan. Gray, Natsu; come with me. Levy please stay here to look after Lucy. When Jet comes make sure she drinks Porlyusica's remedy." Makarov started walking out of the room. "Lissana, please go and find Erza. Send her to me immediately" He requested and Lissana nodded. She moved to leave but Makarov stopped at the door, turning to face them.

"No one tell Lucy about what is going on for the moment" He commanded before exiting the infirmary. Gray and Natsu followed him to a private area in the back of the guild. They all took a deep breath, all of them both grateful for the fresh air and yet missing Lucy's sweet scent.

"Gramps… What's up?" Natsu asked, leaning against one of the walls. The old man clearly wanted something from them.

"I'm going to ask Erza to increase the training intensity she is doing with Lucy. She needs to learn to defend herself properly in a real hurry" Natsu and Gray nodded in understanding. There were far too many men who would be targeting Lucy now and she couldn't be protected all the time, especially if they expected her to find someone who would satisfy her desires.

"Yeah. Okay" Gray said. "What do you need from us?" Makarov shifted uncomfortably.

"Well you two are the men closest to Lucy. It's obvious you both have… Feelings for her" Makarov started, Natsu and Gray both looked away awkwardly. "And now it's obvious she also has those same feelings for you"

"Why do you say that?" Natsu asked. Makarov shrugged.

"You heard Porlyusica. That potion only increased desire and lowered inhibitions, it doesn't create feelings which aren't already there" Makarov reminded them "Not just anyone would have satisfied Lucy, she specifically went after you two" Natsu frowned. So Lucy had been telling the truth before when she said she'd always wanted him. Not that it mattered, even if it was true Lucy still would have regretted sleeping with him once the effects of the potion wore off.

"What's your point Gramps?" Gray asked.

"Don't play dumb Gray. Lucy can't stay like this indefinitely, and I am leaving it up to you two to solve the problem. Decide between you who does what." Makarov decreed before turning and walking back to the main guild hall. Natsu and Gray exchanged looks.

"Fuck." Natsu sighed. He knew it was a bad idea but Makarov was right, Lucy had to get back to normal soon or they would all be screwed. They couldn't go out on missions together while Lucy was so distracting he couldn't keep his focus on anything else for very long.

"Yeah, that about sums it up" Gray muttered as they walked back to the main hall. It had been a long night for both of them and the choice was either stay and drink until they forgot, or go home and sleep it off. Natsu was tossing up which he would do when they reached the hall and found Cana there with a tonne of shot glasses sitting in front of her and a big grin on her face.

"There you are… Come sit boys, I think it's time we had a little chat" Cana said, gesturing to the bench in front of her.

"What's up Cana?" Gray asked as they moved to drop themselves onto the bench. They took a step toward her when suddenly a rune square activated around them. Freed appeared next to Cana with a small smile on his face and other guild members came to join them. Elfman, Laxus, Mirajane, Bixlow and Gajeel all stood to face them with big grins.

"The jig is up guys. You two have been doing much more than you've let on" Cana grinned "So now we're gonna play a little truth game…"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! You're reviews have been awesome and I hope you liked this chapter.

Next up; has anyone been wondering what really happened with Sarah? ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken me so long to get out, there has been a lot going on!

Anyway I hope you enjoy and I should have the next chapter out soon!

* * *

"Gaaah the fuck Cana? Freed don't be a dick, let us out!" Natsu yelled in agitation. Gray just sighed, deep down he'd been expecting to get hit with questions from other guild members but he didn't think they'd go to such great lengths.

"Hey hey, come on Natsu calm down. It's just a game" Cana grinned, gesturing to the seats in front of her again. There wasn't much of a choice, they could either play along or stay there until Freed lost patience with the game which wasn't likely to be anytime soon. The two men went to sit, dragging their feet in protest.

"Telling the truth is Man!" exclaimed Elfman, who had been standing slightly further away from the group "But I have to go. Everrrrahhh… Someone is waiting for me." He said quickly before he turned to leave. Gajeel had been standing next to him and spoke as he walked out.

"As much fun as it is to watch Salamader suffer, I have to go too." Panther Lily following him out as he waved bye to everyone.

As Gray sat on the bench he looked around at their remaining would be interrogators and then down at the rune square which encompassed them. Surprised, his eyes darted back up to Cana.

"You're all stuck in this thing too?!" Gray exclaimed. What kind of game was this supposed to be?

"Yep, that's the game" Freed said.

"Let me explain the rules" Cana said as they all took a seat around the large table. "Anyone can ask anybody anything. You can direct the question at just one person, selected people or everyone in the group" Cana started as she began dividing up the shot glasses between the group so they all had 2 each. "If you get asked a question you don't want to answer then you can take a shot instead, like a game life. You only get two lives though so choose wisely. Once you've used them up you have to answer any questions which are asked of you, and you can no longer ask any questions. The aim is to try and get the other person to use a life rather than answer your question, the winner is the last person still left in the game. You can't ask the same person the same question more than once." Cana leaned back in her chair and grinned. "We'll start from the oldest person here and then go clockwise in turns. Laxus, you're up!"

"Heh… So I guess the point of this game is to ask questions about sexual things" Laxus smiled, staring right at Mirajane "So Mira… How many guys have you let go all the way?" Mira blushed an unimaginable shade of red.

"Laxus! W-why? What kind of questions is that?" Mira stuttered. Cana shook her head at Mira.

"Come on, either answer or take a shot!" Cana urged. Mira looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"2" She muttered quietly.

"2? Wow so few" Cana patted her head gently "I could set you up with someone Mira, you know, if you're starting to feel the itch" She volunteered. Gray scratched his head, but stayed silent. He had never known Mirajane had been with anyone, but he wasn't really surprised given her incredible beauty and romantic meddling ways.

"That's enough! Freed, it's your turn" Mira announced, still blushing. Freed gave a small smile.

"Alright… In the interest of winning. Cana, what's your favorite position in bed?" A few people gave him surprised looks over the bold question, but ultimately that was the point. Everyone looked at Cana to see if she would answer, or take the shot. In true Cana style though she laughed and gave him a little wink.

"I like to be on top Freed. Take note of that if you're ever interested" Cana laughed as Freed blushed furiously and everyone else laughed.

"My turn!" Bixlow said as he looked at Natsu.

"You ever get it on with cosplay girl?" Bixlow grinned but Natsu frowned.

"No" Was all he said.

"Aw come on seriously? I heard you guys share a bed and everything. Bet she's into some pretty freaky stuff" Bixlow grinned. Natsu's mind flashed back to the image of Lucy handcuff to his cupboard, her sweet voice replaying in his mind '_Natsu how kinky… I kind of like it'._ He shook his head and clenched his fists in his lap.

"I said no, so shuttup okay" Natsu all but growled. Bixlow raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay I get it, touchy subject" He kept grinning anyway "Cana, you're up next" The brunette wizard grinned.

"Finally! Gray, Natsu… I've gotta asked. What happened with this Sarah girl?" Cana asked and Gray sighed and Natsu frowned. They both knew this question would come eventually.

"I don't know. Ask him" Natsu shrugged, tilting his head in Gray's direction.

"Fine… I was walking passed a room at the hotel we were at during the games and I heard a woman screaming. I thought she was in trouble so I went in, the door wasn't even locked. This prick…" Gray said as he gestured to Natsu, who was scowling and avoiding looking at anyone in particular "Was _with_ her. Then I left because it was fucking horrifying." Gray shuddered at the memory.

"Then how'd you end up hooking up with her?" Laxus prompted. Gray sighed.

"Next night she found me in a bar. Told me that after my interruption Natsu had bailed on her without even finishing things up." Gray sounded thoroughly disgusted, but continued "She tried asking me to make it up to her… then challenged me to do better. I told her a few times I wasn't interested, but she was persistent and it had been a really shit night with Lyon and Juvia so I caved. Figured I'd let off some steam" Gray shrugged.

"Haha wow Natsu! Did you really leave right in the middle?" Cana laughed. Natsu frowned, he didn't like talking about these things but there were worse questions they could ask.

"It wasn't the middle. She'd already got what she wanted, but who could stay interested after a visit from the ice douche? It was worse than a cold shower" Natsu explained.

"I see… Hmm I've got to say I was expecting something more exciting. You guys are so boring" Cana pouted. "Mira you're up next" Mira grinned, the demon was out now and she had banished her earlier shyness. She had to get her revenge on Laxus.

"Laxus… How big are you where it counts?" Mira smirked. Laxus opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, staring at her intently.

"Sorry" He said before downing the contents of one of the shot glasses "If you want to know that you'll have to see it for yourself" Laxus stared at Mirajane heatedly as he spoke.

"Whoo go Mira!" Cana cheered. "Which means you're up Natsu!" Natsu leaned back and thought about it for a minute. Ultimately he knew the kind of questions he had to ask, but he wasn't sure he really wanted an answer to them.

"Bixlow… Who would you rather sleep with, Cana or Mira?" Natsu asked, betting that he'd take a drink rather than risk answering in front of the girls in question. He knew he was right when Bixlow laughed and took the shot. He coughed slightly at the incredible burning sensation in his throat that followed.

"Ugh… man what is this?" Bixlow asked Cana.

"Pomace firewater. Has an alcohol content of over 50%, gives quite a kick" She smiled "There had to be some kind of penalty for giving up a life" He grimaced over the foul taste but didn't say anything further on it. It was Gray's turn next.

"Hmmm…" Gray thought about it for a moment then looked at the brunette wizard who had lured him into this trap and smirked "So Cana… How do you touch yourself when you're home alone and feeling the itch?" Gray asked, watching her blush an adorable shade of red as she brought a shot glass to her lips.

"No one gets to know about my alone time but me" Cana drank the shot quickly.

"My turn again then?" Laxus asked, receiving a confirming nod from Cana "Natsu… You really love Lucy?" The pink haired wizard blinked at the question as if he didn't understand.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I love her." He responded casually, causing everyone at the table to stare at him in shock. "Not the 'I want to marry her and have 30 babies' kind of love. She's my best human friend" He clarified as the others rolled their eyes over the misunderstanding. Laxus just grinned.

"Does that mean you wouldn't care if she and I got a little nasty together?" He questioned. Natsu considered it for a moment. Technically that was another question, but he answered anyway.

"As long as she's willing she can do whatever she wants with whoever she likes" Natsu answered but then stared hard at Laxus, his voice taking on a harsher tone "But if anyone hurts her they will have me to answer to"

"Not just you…" Gray said forcefully as he crossed his arms over his chest. In light of everything that was going on with Lucy he and Natsu had reach an agreement, although no words had been spoken it was up to them to both protect her and seduce her.

"Yeah yeah, I understand" Laxus grinned again "Freed, you're up"

"Hmmm…" The green haired mage stopped to think for a moment, carefully plotting his next move "Gray… How many women have you been with?" Freed asked finally. Gray looked surprised, not entirely sure how to answer since he had never kept track. He tried counting in his head while keeping score on his fingers, but once he had used up all his fingers he just gave up and took a shot, the harsh liquid burned his throat but he kept silent.

"Mira, what's your hottest fantasy?" Bixlow asked as it was now his turn. Mira paused to think for a second, opening her mouth to speak.

"I've always wanted to… Actually nevermind" Mira reconsidered, instead taking a shot to avoid the question.

"Aw come on…" Bixlow grinned.

"My go… Natsu, what's something you really want to do in bed?" Cana asked, borrowing from Bixlow's question.

"You mean something I haven't already done?" Natsu asked her to clarify. When she nodded the first thought in his head was Lucy.

"At this moment… A virgin" Natsu said casually. Gray looked at him with a small smile, fully understanding that he had a specific virgin in mind.

"Ahaha, yeah most guys like that don't they?" Cana asked. Laxus shook his head.

"It can be difficult to restrain yourself so you don't hurt them" Laxus smiled "But there is certainly a thrill knowing you're the first"

"It doesn't hurt for every girl" Cana said "For me it was actually kind of good"

"It was pretty awful for me" Mirajane frowned "Every girl is different I guess. Depends a lot on the guy too. It's probably better to lose it to someone with some experience, otherwise you're kind of just fumbling around together"

"Yeah I agree" Cana said "Anyway Mira it's your turn"

"Yes… Freed. If you could sleep with anyone in the guild who would it be?" Mira asked. Freed blushed but Natsu saw his eyes quickly dart to Cana before he took a shot.

"Suppose it's my turn then" Natsu said. He was growing tired of this game, his thoughts still very much on Lucy. "Question for everyone. What is the most disturbing thing you've ever done during sex?" Cana, Laxus and Bixlow all took their second shots immediately, taking themselves out of the game. Gray started laughing.

"Haha actually it's kind of a funny story for me" Gray chuckled.

"Do tell" Mira encouraged. Natsu grimaced. He was hoping more people would take their shot with that question, now he had to listen to the others gross stories.

"She asked me to make an ice replica of my.. ahh.. you know. Then use it on her as foreplay" Gray told. Natsu gave him a disturbed look while Cana and Mira looked at him in disbelief.

"But… That would be so cold!" Mira exclaimed finally. Cana nodded in agreement. Gray just shrugged.

"Yeah it was weird, but I'm not one to judge. What are your stories?" Gray asked. Mira cleared her throat.

"My last boyfriend asked me to do it in my Satan Soul form. Tail and all" Mira confessed, somewhat embarrassed.

"I could understand how that would appeal to certain types" Freed said "I haven't really done anything 'disturbing' but I once was toying around and used a dark erecture 'orgasm' on this one woman. She quite enjoyed it… Unfortunately she found me a few months later, claiming I'd ruined her for all other men. That was pretty disturbing for me" Freed frowned but the rest of the table burst out laughing, Laxus in particular.

"Bahahaha oh man I remember that! We were in that bar and she made such a big scene that they kicked us out!" Laxus grinned.

"Yeah and then she stalked you halfway across Fiore. Evergreen had to turn her to stone so you could get away!" Bixlow laughed but it only increased Freed's discomfort over the memory.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you guys. Really." Free said sarcastically "Needless to say I haven't used that particular magic since. Anyway, Gray it is your turn"

"Yeah" Gray said, wondering what to ask. Natsu had a good idea asking an embarrassing question to the whole group, but now there was just Freed, Mira, Natsu and himself remaining. A thought struck him and he turned to Cana and smiled. "Cana… would you happen to know why Erza ordered us to go on dates with Lucy?" He knew she'd have no choice but to answer. She had no lives left and the runes compelled her to tell the truth.

"Damn…. That's real sneaky Gray. It's because Lucy was asking for advice on how to pick up a couple of boy toys" She confessed "That day in the baths she said she was pretty much looking for some casual sex… When we found that article about you two I guess she figured it was better the devils you know. Plus it was a pretty raving review on your performances. Only the best for our Lucy eh" She winked. Gray and Natsu looked at her, incredibly surprised.

"Lucy… Really wanted that? Just a casual hookup?" Gray questioned. Cana shrugged.

"I can't exactly lie here" She frowned. She wasn't happy that she'd had to spill her friend's secret, but at the same time it was probably for the best. The two boys would feel better about seducing her if they knew she was happy with something physical only. Casual sex didn't ruin friendships, unrequited feelings did.

"My turn then?" Freed asked, when he received a confirmation nod he continued "Natsu it seems you're the only one still with two shots left so this one is for you. What really happened with Lucy when Gray left her with you tonight? Since I'm sure Lucy didn't go on her date with him wearing one of your jackets." Freed asked and Natsu frowned. That hadn't really done anything more than a brief make out session. Yet as he remembered her sweet mouth and soft fingertips as they trailed over his abdomen Natsu felt like it was the most passionate kiss he'd ever had. He didn't want to share that with anyone.

"Not enough" Natsu said as he took the shot. Freed gave a small smile.

"Very well then. Mirajane?" Freed prompted.

"Yeah… Freed, did you really lose to Cana and Lucy at the S class trials because they were wearing swim suits?" Mirajane asked.

"Perhaps… and perhaps not. I really shouldn't reveal my weaknesses" Freed glanced to Cana and gave a small smile before taking his last shot, removing him from the game.

"Down to the last three then…" Natsu said. He tried to think of a question that would take both Mira and Gray out of the game and smiled to himself as he thought of one, borrowing from Gray's earlier question to Cana "Mira and Gray. What are your favorite self-pleasure toys?" As expected Mira took her shot, however Gray didn't.

"Call me old fashioned, but my hand does just fine" Gray said. Everyone at the table stared at him, not believing he'd actually answered it. Natsu in particular was especially grossed out.

"Ugh Gray what the hell?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lose to you, ash for brains!" Gray countered.

"You've always been such a pervert!" Natsu yelled back.

"Oh please, you're an even bigger closet pervert!" Gray shouted. The others looked on at the scene, knowing the game was forgotten in their insult match.

"At least I don't walk around with my dick out, ice whore!"

"You wish your dick was as big as mine, flame slut!"

Laxus sighed as their insults continued while Cana and Mira laughed.

"Got to give them points for creativity" Cana noted. Suddenly they heard a small cough and saw Levy standing in the doorway behind Gray and Natsu.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt but Lucy is awake" Levy said. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and without another word picked up their last shots and downed them at the same time. The rune square disappeared and they ran to the infirmary.

"Hm… I didn't see that one coming" Freed said calmly as they watched the boys leave.


End file.
